When Tragedy Strikes
by XOXOJordan
Summary: Lexies journey after the shooting. Will Mark be there for her when she needs them the most?
1. Chapter 1

Get into the elevator. That's all that was rushing through Lexie Grey's head after she got shot. She had to get away from Gary Clark. His words still stuck in her head. "You killed my wife, now I'm going to kill you." She remembers the sad look on his face when he pointed the gun at her, she remembered him say he was sorry, then he pulled the trigger. This was the moment that made her despise her photographic memory. She had never felt pain like that before, it was like she was burning from the inside out. It took all the strength she had to run the other direction and crawl into that elevator. She made it in there just in time. The pain became unbearable and she slipped into the darkness.

Mark Sloan and Alex Karve rain towards the nearest elevator when they heard the gun shoot. Sure they were both currently in love with the same girl but that didn't mean they were gonna help one another out. It seemed like hours before they heard the ding of the elevator and the doors opening. Running inside they quickly closed the door and sighed in relief, for now they were safe.

Alex was the first to notice when he looked down. "Oh my god!"

Hearing the panic in Alex's voice, Mark turned around to find the girl he was in love with bleeding. "Lexie!"

"The two both bent down, Alex tried to find the source of the bleeding while Mark tried to wake her up.

"Lex, can you hear me? Lexie wake up." Mark gently shook her face a little her eyes fluttered open.

"She's been shot in the abdomen. We gotta get the bleeding to stop." Alex told Mark as he took off his shirt and began to apply pressure to the wound.

"Mark?" Lexie mumbled under her breath, her breathing heavy.

"Lexie look at me. Stay with me ok. Do not close your eyes. You hear me?"

"Its Gary Clark. I killed his wife. Now he killed me."

"Lexie you are not going to die." Alex told her as he kept trying to stop the bleeding. "Me and Mark are not going to let you die."

The elevator doors opened and the two quickly got up. Alex ran to get a gurney while Mark picked Lexie up in his arms.

"Lets get her to an on call room. We can lock the door." Mark told Alex as the checked to make sure they were clear before running into the nearest on call room. They quickly shut the door before turning there attention back to Lexie.

"Lexie your still with us right?" Alex asked as Mark grabbed scissors and cut her scrub top off so they could get a better look.

"I'm so tired." Lexie mumbled.

"Mark were losing her!"

"We need to get her into an OR immediately."

"We cant without risking us getting shot too!" Alex snapped back.

"Do you want your girlfriend to die or not?"

"Well be worse help if we get shot too!"

"She needs blood and an IV." Mark told Alex as he began to pack Lexie's wound with gauze. That was the best they could do for not. Stop the bleeding and hook her up to an IV.

"I'll go." Alex left the room and Mark turned to Lexie. Her breathing was becoming more heavy and she was sweating like crazy. "Lexie stay with me. I know your in a lot of pain and I know you just want to sleep but you have to stay with me ok?" He told her as he gently touched her face pushing her hair out of the way. It had been so long since the two had had any physical contact. Sure Mark had wanted this but not like this. Now with Lexie dying right in front of him. He received a small nod from her and he took that as a good sign. "I love you Lexie. I should never have let you walk away that night. And I mean what I said the other day. You could have a husband. I want to marry you and I want to have babies with you. I want to have a little girl who will be the spitting image of her mother. She will have those doe eyed brown eyes that are irresistible and your hair color. She will be smart just like you and have your photographic memory. She'll be daddies little girl and have me wrapped around her finger. Will have a little boy who is a ladies man just like me. Will have to give him the talk at a young age because no lady on earth can resist us Sloan's. He will be a football player and go to college on a football scholarship. Will grow old together and will sit on the front porch of our house watching are grandchildren play. Will live to be one hundred and die in each others arms. So you do not get to die on me ok? Lexie you have to fight. You have to live so this all can happen ok?" Mark hadn't realized he was crying until he saw the tears drip onto Lexie's stomach, now wrapped tightly in gauze.

Alex stood there as he listened to Marks speech. He didn't want to interrupt. Sure the guy was an ass be he loved Lexie. Alex cared about Lexie and he didn't want her to die. But that wasn't the same kind of love. Him and Lexie both new that no matter how hard they would never work out. She was still in love with Sloan and he still loved Izzy.

"I Love you too Mark." Lexie replied before everything went black.

"I grabbed everything I could." Alex said rushing over to Lexie and Mark. They hooked up the IV and started giving her blood, along with morphine.

The two sat there in silence staring at Lexie. There was nothing more they could do but make sure she stayed stable. Everyonce in awhile they would talk to her to make sure she was still conscious then check her vitals.

"Lexie?" Alex said as he stood up and walked over to her. She didn't reply back, gently shacking her he tried to wake her up. Nothing "She's unconscious!" Alex told Mark when he tried to get her to wake up.

"Come un Lexie wake up!" Mark shouted as he shook her. "Damn it Lex!"

"Her pulse is slowing!"

"We gotta get her out of her." Mark told Alex, fear showing in his face.

"Alright lets do it." Alex said as he unlocked the door. He check both directions before running towards the elevator. Mark waited a minute or two before he too ran towards the elevator, pushing Lexie's gurney. Alex held the doors open for them and once the two slipped into the elevator they quickly shut it.

The elevator doors to the lobby opened and a team of paramedics rushed over to them. Everything was a blur as Mark and Alex began to explain Lexie's Condition and what happened. They rushed her away into an ambulance that would head to the near by hospital. They would only allow one of the two to ride in the ambulance with her. The two glanced at one another before Alex gave Mark a nod telling him to go.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and a team of doctors quickly rushed Lexie away to an OR. All Mark could do now was sit and wait. He had never been the type of guy to cry. He was always the one to make other people cry. But this, this was just to much. Lexie was dying and there was nothing he could do to save her. Her life was now in the hands of doctors he didn't even know. He slid down against the wall and just cried. He looked down at his scrubs, they were covered in Lexies blood. A nurse had handed him a new clean pair over twenty minutes ago but he couldn't move. He had to be here when the doctor came out.

"How is she?" He asked one hour later. Quickly jumping up and wiping his eyes.

"You saved her life." The doctor told Mark as he took off his scrub cap. "If you hadn't stopped the bleeding in time she would have bleed out and died. We were able to remove the bullet and repair most of the damage. The bullet punctured her liver and gallbladder. We were able to fix the damage made to her liver but her gallbladder had to be removed."

"Can I see her?" He asked with a sigh. She was fine, she was going to live.

"There moving her to a private room right now. You did a wonderful job Dr. Sloan."

Mark nodded before going to find what room Lexie was in.

She looked so little laying in the hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines. A nurse was currently checking her vitals and he waited for get to leave before entering Lexie's room. He had stopped and changed into the clean scrubs before he found her room. He didn't want Lexie to see him covered in her own blood first thing when she woke up. Walking over to her bed he sat down in a near by chair and grabbed her hand.

"You did good Lexie." He told her kissing her forehead. "You survived the hardest part. I know that your going to be in pain when you wake up but I promise I wont leave you. I love you and I'm never going to be an ass again." Mark cursed under his breath when he realized had forgot to ask the doctor how long until the anestitia had worn off. Sighing he leaned back against the chair closing his eyes.

Lexie had never felt this much pain in her life. Not even when she was seven and had appendicitis. Every time she would move slightly a burning feeling rushed through her whole body. She let out a small moan before opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room but not Seattle Grace. That was when the recent events had came racing back into her mind. The shooting. Gary Clark. Mark and Alex finding her in the elevator. Telling Mark she loved him.

"Oh my god." Lexie said out loud.

"Lexie?" Mark looked up to find Lexie awake and full of panic.

"I- I was shot." She said turning towards Mark. "Gary Clark tried to kill me."

"Lexie calm down." Mark told her as he sat next to her on her bed.

"I killed his wife. I'm, I'm a murderer." Her breathing was getting much faster and he new she was close to having a panic attack. He had to get her to calm down before she put her self in more pain.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey. You are not a murderer." Mark told her as he tried to calm her down.

"I, I cant breath." Lexie told Mark panic in her eyes. Tears began to fall and Mark quickly placed in oxygen mask over Lexie's mouth and nose.

"Breathe Lexie." He began to inhale and exhale, Lexie soon following. Once he was sure she could breath on her own he took the mask off. Lexie fell into Marks arms as silent tears began to fall.

"Everything hurts." Lexie mumbled into Marks now tear stained chest. "Mark make it stop. Please."

"She Lex its ok," He told her as he stroked her hair. "Remember when you told me you liked to have your hair stroked and to be held when you were sick?" Lexie looked at him and gave him a nod. "I'm going to go get you some more pain medication then I am going to crawl back into bed with you and hold you until you fall back asleep ok?"

"Yea." She told him as she wiped her eyes. Not even five minutes later Mark arrived with a nurse who inserted more morphine into her IV. Mark crawled back into the hospital bed and Lexie immediately laid her head on his chest. Wrapping one arm around her Mark used his other to stroke her hair like he said she would. That and the morphine was all Lexie needed to fall asleep.

Once he was sure she was out he slipped out of her bed. He had to find out who else had been hurt. Grabbing his phone he slipped into the hall. He had five pages from Alex and two missed calls, along with calls from Callie and Meredith. Just when he was about to call Meredith, she herself came running over towards him.

"Is Lexie ok?" Meredith asked her face red from crying. "Please tell me my sister is ok Mark."

"Lexie is about as fine as anyone in her state would be." Mark told her with a sigh running his hands threw his hair. "What- what about the others?"

"Derek was shot Mark. He- Christina- she- she saved his life." Meredith told him as she began to break down all over again. Mark pulled her into a hug and just held her tight. it's the least he could do for his best friends wife.

"He's ok now right?"

"He's stable, pretty out of it but stable. Once I knew he was safe I had to come find Lexie."

"What about everyone else, was anyone else shot?" Mark asked bracing himself for the news. There was still Callie, and the Chief and Alex and then Arizona and the Mercy Westers. He couldn't forget about Owen and Christina.

"Owen. But he's fine him and Christina went home hours ago."

"Thank god." Mark mumbled under his breath before turning to look inside Lexie's room. She was still asleep which was a good sign.

Meredith's pager went off and she sighed. "Derek's awake. Page me when Lexie wakes up ok?"

Mark nodded before walking back into Lexie's room


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie laid in her hospital bed reading a magazine. She had been there for nearly 5 days and was starting to get severely bored. Now she understood why patients could be so crabby! There was only so much one could do in a hospital. This first few days seemed so much more easy then this. Most of her day was spent sleeping because of all the morphine they had been prescribing her. Which helped tremendously if she must say so herself. Soon though she was taken off the morphine and there went her sleeping and her pain free days.

Sitting in the hospital gave her plenty of time to think about what happened. She would lay in bed at night beating herself up over what happened. Mr. Clark was right she unplugged his wife, is one true love. Mrs. Clarks blood was on her hands. If she hadn't unplugged the life support all those people wouldn't have died. Reed and Charles would still be alive, Derek wouldn't have gotten shot and neither would Owen. The hospital wouldn't be a crime see and she most definitely would not have told Mark she loved him.

Closing her magazine she turned on her side which of course caused searing pain to run through her body. Once she was settled the pain soon subsided and she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would over come her. Lexie pretended to sleep as she heard her door open and the voices of Mark and Meredith. They must have just gotten back from the memorial service that was being held for Reed and Charles. Lexie wasn't aloud to attend under hospital orders but she didn't exactly mind. She didn't want to see the grieving friends and families of something she caused.

"She wont talk." Mark told Meredith in hushed voices. Probably trying not to wake her Lexie had assumed. "She hasn't said a single word about that day or what that bastered said to her." He said with a sigh. "I'm starting to worry."

"Give her time Mark. She gets to go home tomorrow right?" There was no answer but Lexie assumed he had given some sort of nod indicating that yes she did get to go home tomorrow. "Maybe once she is safe and settled at home she will open up."

"I hope so. Maybe she will talk to Alex he's supposed to stop by later this afternoon." Mark said with another sigh. As much as he hated the fact that technically Alex and Lexie were still dating he new he couldn't stop it. Neither Lexie or Alex were exactly in there right minds these past few days. With everything going on there weren't any chances for the two to set down and discuss were they stood.

"The chief is making us all see a counselor before were aloud back into surgeries. I'm sure that will help her." Meredith had barley finished her sentence before the sound of a pager went off filling the room. "Its Derek. Mrs. Shepherd is driving him nuts he wants me to save him." She told Mark with a chuckle before exiting the room.

Lexie heard the sound of the TV turn on and she sighed with relief. Mark thought she was still asleep. She replayed him and Meredith's conversation again in her head. She had to be more convincing. She had to convince everyone she was perfectly fine. She didn't need them worrying about her. Walking around her like she was thin ice. From this moment on she was going to convince them she was ok. They could never know the thoughts that ran threw her head at night.

"Oh hey." Mark told Lexie with a smile once he noticed she was awake. "Have a good nap?" He asked.

"I feel much better." She replied faking a smile. Using her arms she slow pushed her self upwards so she was no longer was lay down. Cursing under hear breath as she felt the pain in her abdomen.

"How bad is the pain Lex?" Mark asked. After spending most of these last few days with Lexie he had learned to tell when she was in pain.

"A 6." She told him with a sigh. "But once I just lay here for a few minutes it will go away I promise." She told him trying to reassure him.

"Lexie how many times do I have to tell you you don't have to hide the fact that your in pain."

"I guess as many times as this would make it?" She said with a smile. Mark didn't find the joke funny.

Mark just shook his head giving in. He had been trying everything to get Lexie to talk. To open up and tell him how she was feeling but she refused. She put up this wall and wouldn't let anyone in. Not Meredith, not Alex, nobody.

Lexie hated to make Mark mad. She new he was doing all this because he loved her. He obviously cared more then Alex. Mark had been here the past five days non stop. He only left to shower and get something to eat. Alex on the other hand had not. He would stop by once or twice a day to see how she was doing but he wasn't here like Mark was. Not that Lexie blamed Alex. He had been there when Lexie confessed her love to Mark. That's a real ego crusher, having your girlfriend confess her love to her ex boyfriend. But in her defense she was dieing, not that it really mattered in the end. It was safe to say that her and Alex's relationship was over. Neither of them had just had the guts to come out and say it.

"Mark I'm sorry. I- I know your just trying to help."

"Lexie I just want you to talk to me." He told her as he came and sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her.

"I know you want me too. Its just hard. I feel like all this is my fault." she told him her eyes filling with tears. "If I hadn't pulled Mr. Clarks wife's life support he wouldn't have came to avenge her death. He wouldn't have came to the hospital and shot all those innocent people. Reed and Charles would still be alive. Derek wouldn't have been shot along with Owen. Everyone would have been fine."

"Lexie look at me." Mark gently caressed Lexie's face making her look right at him. "This is not your fault ok. You did not make Mr. Clark do what he did that day. He did that all on his own. You were just doing your job as a surgeon. You cant save everyone Lex."

"I know it's not my fault. I know deep down that I'm just as innocent as the next guy but then his words replay over and over again in my head. And I see that gun all over again and I forget that its not my fault. His words cut me like a knife and I feel guilty. For that brief moment I felt like I should die. Like I deserved this, and not just this I deserved worse then this."

"Oh Lexie." Mark said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her bringing her head to his chest. She sobbed into his shoulders letting her emotions to get the best of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stood in the doorway before entering Lexie's room. It was now or never. For the past five days the two had ignored the status for there relationship. Were they together or not? It was a simple question, they both new the answer they just didn't want to be the one to say the words out loud. Alex new Lexie was pretty much back with Sloan. The dude hadn't left her side from the moment they found her bleeding in the elevator. That was the kind of guy Lexie needed at the moment. Plus he was a walking duck. Lexie was great, he tried so hard to develop feelings for her but it just didn't work. She was no Izzy and he was no Mark.

Lexie spotted Alex sitting in the doorway and smiled. "Please tell me you came to bust me out of here." she said laughing.

"Not today Lexipedia." Walking over towards her he sprawled out on the chair. "Don't you go home tomorrow?"

"You have no idea how boring it gets in here!" Lexie told him with a groan. "There is only so much day time TV a person can watch. Now I see why patients are so grumpy."

"Where is Sloan at?" Mark hadn't left Lexie all week and he was surprised he was gone now.

"Him and Meredith went to straighten up the house. Derek comes home two days after me." Alex gives her a nod and silence fills the room. Both of them knowing what needs to be said just not knowing how to say it.

"I'm sorry." The two look at each other laughing at the fact that they both said the same exact thing.

"Its cool." He tells her casually. "We all knew you were going to be back with Sloan sooner or later."

"Alex I really do feel bad." It was true Lexie did feel bad. She felt really bad actually.

"Lexipedia. It is fine. I promise."

"Ok ok ok." She tells him with a laugh. "You know if your not going to bust me out of here you could at least do a girl a favor."

Alex stared at Lexie as she tried to give him her best puppy dog eyes. "What is it?" He asked caving in.

"A big greasy cheeseburger from Joes!"

"Lexie."

"Come on Alex! Be a good friend. The food here taste like stale cardboard!" Lexie had gone from the puppy dog look to full on begging and he caved. Who wouldn't cave after seeing that face?

"I will see what I can do." He told her standing up and rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She told him excitedly. "If I could jump out of this bed without feeling a painful stab in my abdomen I would give you a hug right now."

Alex turned around and smiled. Walk back over to Lexie he bent down bracing her in a hug. "Thanks for not dieing Lexipedia."

"Thanks for saving me." She said flashing a genuine smile The two just sat there for a second. Feeling the warmth of one another's body.

"I better go get that burger before your lunch comes and your forced to eat it." Alex said with a small chuckle as he left the room.

Once Alex was gone Lexie sighed. That had gone fairly well. Now that her and Alex had everything settled she had to figure things out between her and Mark. Were they together? Mark acted like they were together but maybe she was just miss understanding. Maybe Mark was just being a good friend to her.

"I brought you some ice cream." Jackson said entering Lexie's room, interrupting her thinking.

"Cookie dough?" She asked excitedly. Jackson new ice cream was her weakness.

"Only the best for my favorite person." He said with a smile setting down the tub of ice cream. Lexie grabbed it and immediately dug in. "So I just saw Alex leave." Jackson said nonchalantly.

"We broke up." She told him taking a big bite of the ice cream. "Its ok though were still gonna be friends."

Jackson couldn't help but grin. He new this was all because of Sloan. Him and Lexie had become very close these last few months and he new all about her boyfriend issues. You could considered the two best friends. "Marks been spending in awful lot of his time here." Jackson says casually. Lexie didn't like talking about her boyfriend issues. You had to soften her up in order to get her to talk. Luckily for Jackson he had become quite a pro at getting her to talk and that is where the cookie dough ice cream came it.

"Yeah he uh he's been great." She says shoving more ice cream into her face.

"You love him."

"Do not!" Jackson smiled. It was like high school all over ago. They always say those who get defensive over the matter are really lying.

"Lexie it is all over your face." Jackson told her crossing his arms across his chest. "A blind man could see it." He said laughing at his own joke. Lexie just rolled her eyes finishing off the last bite of ice cream.

"So what if I like him." A nurse came in to administrate Lexie's afternoon medication. Saying a quick hello she quickly inserted the medicine and leaving the room.

"Just be careful. That's all I'm going to say."

"You're a great friend Jackson."

"I know and that is why I have a surprise for you." He tells her with a smile.

"Really? You all ready bought me ice cream what else could a girl who has spent the last five days in a hospital possibly want?" She says with a yawn. She figured the pain medicine was starting to kick in.

"You will have to wait and see tomorrow." He tells her standing up and giving her a hug before leaving. "Get some rest. I'll be at the house tomorrow when you get home."

Lexie watched Jackson leave before turning off the lamp on her side and curling up into a ball. She rarely slept unless she was given pain medication. She just couldn't sleep on her own. Every time she closed her eyes she got that guilty feeling all over again. But when she was given her medication it took over her. She couldn't fight off the sleep so she took this to her advantage. Closing her eyes she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Were almost there." Mark told Lexie as he helped her walk from the car to the house. She may have been discharged from the hospital but it was going to take weeks before she was back to being the same old Lexie.

"Hang on a second." Lexie told Mark as they stood in the door way. Placing her free hand on the door frame to brace herself. "You ok?" He asked with concern. Lexie gave him a small nod and Mark took that as in ok to keep going. Using his free hand to open the door he guided Lexie inside the house. "I thought Mer-" Lexie was just about to ask where her sister was when the house lights turned on and everyone jumped out yelling surprise! Lexie stood there shocked. She couldn't move. It was like the room was closing in on her. Her world was spinning and bile began to form in her throat. Everyone was talking and greeting her with hugs. She had to get out of here. "I, I uh I can't do this." She looks up at Mark panic in her face. Everyone else stops what they were doing once the realize Lexie's freaking out. "I, I" its getting harder for her to breathe and she hears a buzzing in her ears. The rooms closing in on her and she feels like she's gonna vomit.

The next thing she knows, Mark sweeps her off her feet and carries her up the stairs into her placing her on the bed he rubs soothing circles on her back. Her breathing starts to calm and she doesn't feel as dizzy anymore the nausea in her stomach subsiding as well. With a sigh she leans her head back into Marks chest closing her eyes, taking in the comfort that he brings her."I feel like in idiot." She tells him a few moments later.

"You had a panic attack. You don't need to feel like an idiot."

"I freaked out because my friends threw me a surprise party."

"It was a lot to take in. I told Avery it was a bad idea." He tells her shaking his head.

"Wait. This was Jackson's idea?" Mark nodded. "This was his surprise to me." Leaning back she plops her head onto her pillow. "Owch."

"Lexie."

"No I deserved that to hurt. Jackson was being a good friend and I freaked out."

Walking around the bed Mark came and sat down next to Lexie. Leaning over he placed a small kiss on her lips. The first kiss they had had since they broke up. "I miss your brown hair." Mark mumbles as he's running his fingers through her hair. It soon was getting more intense but they were interrupted by a cough in the door way.

"No sex." Meredith said with her arms crossed standing in the doorway.

"Way to ruin a mood Mer." Lexie says with a sigh, her and Mark both sitting up on the bed.

"Mark you got paged." She says tossing him his glanced at it before growling.

"I told them not to page me today unless its important" He tells the two sisters annoyance in his voice.

"Its fine Mark." Lexie says with a smile. "I'll see you tonight then we can finish what we started." Lexie tells him with a naughty grin.

"No sex Little Grey." He tells Lexie as he gives her one last kiss. "Be careful." He says to her before turning to where Meredith is standing. "If you need me to come home just page me." Saying one last good bye he quickly exit's the room.

"Everyone left." Meredith says as she comes in sits next to Lexie. "Jackson feels really bad."

"Its not his fault. Ill call him later."

"Well its just you and me today." Meredith tells her as she grabs the remote turning on the TV. "Mrs. Shepered is with Derek, Alex and Jackson went to work and April is away visiting her parents. So what do you want to do?"

"What do sisters generally do when they hang out?"

" I dunno." Meredith says with a shrug. "Your better at this sister thing then I am."

Lexie thinks for a moment then Marks earlier comment enters her mind. "I have an idea." She tells Meredith with a grin.

"Are you sure we are doing this right?" Meredith asks Lexie as she reads the hair dye bottle for the millionth time.

Lexie takes the bottle from her sister and rereads it again. "Apply dye to hair, let sit for twenty five minutes. Rinse then style. What could we be doing wrong?"

"I don't know what if it ruins your hair? What if your hair turns green or something."

Lexie just rolls her eyes at Meredith. It took her for ever to convince her to do this in the first place. She wasn't to go to a professional once Lexie was able to actually leave the house. Lexie however wanted this done now. So after much debating Lexie pulled the 'I was shot,' card and Meredith caved. "My hair is not going to turn green. Now help me rinse it out."

"Told you we would be fine." Lexie tells Meredith with a smile. The two were standing in the bathroom admiring Lexie's new hair color. It looked exactly like her natural color, which was what she was going for.

"Why did you dye your hair blonde in the first place?" Meredith asked as she sat down on the toilet seat.

"You don't wanna know."

"Come on Lex tell me."

"No its embarrassing."

"Tell me."

"No." She says stubbornly

"Alexandra Caroline Grey. Tell Me."

"Ugh fine." Turning around her face red Lexie mumbles "iwantedtolooklikeizzy."

"What's that?" Meredith asks putting her hand next to her ear. "I cant hear you."

"I wanted to look like Izzy."

It doesn't take Meredith more then three seconds before she instantly starts to crack up. "That. Is. The. Most. Ridicules. Thing. Every." She says between fits of laughter.

"Shut up." Lexie says throwing her towel at Meredith but she too starts to laugh. Soon the room is filled with the two sisters laughter. "I'm crying."

"Me too." Meredith says with more laughter.

"I shouldn't be laughing it hurts to laugh."

Meredith immediately stops. "Crap. Lexie I forgot."

Lexie's laughs subside as well and she just shrugs. "It's fine I needed that."

"Let me check your insertions real fast. We don't want your stitches to bust or anything." Lexie rolls her eyes but allows Meredith to look.

Once the two had cleaned up the mess from dying Lexie's hair they settle on a movie. Twenty minutes into the movie Meredith glanced over to find Lexie fast asleep. Looking over at the clock she realized it was nearly seven. She had promised Derek she would stop by and Mark should be home within the next hour. Placing a cover over Lexie's small frame she scribbled her note saying to call if she needed her before going to see her own husband.


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't come here to shoot all those people, I only wanted Dr. Webber, Dr. Shepered," He raises the gun. "And you."

Lexie tries to run but its useless. She hears the sound of the trigger and then she's on the ground. She hears footsteps. He's coming closer, he's going to finish her off. She's only 25 she has so much more to do in life. To start a family and watch her kids grow up. To have Sunday dinners with Meredith, Derek and there family. To start the traditions she didn't have as a child. She can hear his breathing and she knows her time is almost over. She sees his boot covered feet, he's standing directly over her. She hears the click of the trigger, a sharp pain and then everything goes black.

Lexie wakes up sweat forming on her face and tears running down her eyes. Her breathing heavy. She had thought the dreams stopped. It had been nearly three days since she last had one. She thought she would actually be able to sleep now, without being taunted by these dreams, these nightmares. She looks around praying to God that Meredith wasn't here to see her have a nightmare, or worse Mark. They already worried about her enough they didn't need to worry about her sleeping too. Seeing no signs of Meredith she goes to grab the remote and finds a note just as the front door opens.

"I brought pizza." Marks tells her as he walks over towards her placing the pizza box on the coffee table and a kiss on Lexie's lips. That's when he notices the hair. "You dyed your hair back brown?" He says it as more of a question then a statement.

Lexie sighs he had noticed her hair and not her red eyes or slightly moist skin "Meredith helped me. Do you like it?"

"I love it." He tells her with a kiss.

"Good. Now what kind of pizza did you get. I'm starving." She tells Mark as she bends down and opens the pizza box, only to find her favorite, pepperoni and bacon. "How was work?" She asks a big mouthful of pizza in her mouth.

"It was fine. There was a fire at the fire house. Ironic I know. Anyways there were two major burn victims I had to save." he explains as he grabs a slice of pizza for himself.

Lexie is all ears as Mark tells her about his day and the cases he had. It makes her miss going to work. Not so much the hospital itself but the helping part. She hadn't had a surgery in nearly a week and a half, she hadn't even helped a patient. "I miss work."

"The doctor said two weeks at least." He tells her grabbing another slice of pizza. "Then you still cant have any surgeries until Dr. Perkins clears you."

"He cleared you after your second visit." Lexie states

"Yea but I wasn't shot." He tells her. Lexie frowns and he immediately regrets what he said. "Lex I didn't-"

"No its fine. Your right." With a sigh she gets up and walks away.

Mark quickly jumps up and begins to follow her. "Here let me help you."

"I'm fine." she snaps at him leaving Mark shocked. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Mark sits on the couch shocked. Did he really upset her that bad? He told her he was sorry. It just kind of slept out its not like he actually meant for it to sound mean. but it was true all the shooting victims were required a minimum of five sessions before they could even think of being cleared. And Lexie, who rarely talked about it and told everyone she was ok on a daily bases would probably need more. With a sigh he turns on the football game and waits for Lexie to return from the bathroom.

Later that night the two are laying in bed. Lexie had become quiet silent since his comment. He just shrugged it off but now he was starting to get annoyed. He had to be patient thought. Lexie has a traumatic experience and she was going to need time to heal. He just wished it could be him in this situation and not her.

Later on in the week Lexie tip toes down the steps hoping not to wake anyone in the house. It was nearly three in the morning and if she was caught not sleeping she would be in so much trouble. Generally she just laid in bed and pretended to sleep, only because Mark was right there next to her. Tonight though he was on call so she didn't have to worry about it. Filling up a glass of water she sat down at the counter.

"Lexie what are you doing up?" April asks as she pours herself her own glass of water.

"I had to pee."

April looks at her skeptically but soon walks back upstairs. Lexie notices she goes into Jackson's room and not her own. She would have to ask Jackson about that tomorrow or today. That's when she remembered what day today was. Today she was to go into the hospital and have her first visit with Dr. Perkins. This was going to be interesting, she thought as she placed her now empty water glass into the sink and heads back upstairs.

"Jackson?" April says gently shaking his sleeping body.

"Hm." He mumbles as he turns over and continues to sleep,

"Jackson." She says again.

"April what's wrong?" He asks rubbing his sleep filled eyes. "Its nearly four in the morning.

"Its Lexie." She tells him. "I- I know she doesn't exactly like me but she's your best friend and if were going to keep doing what were doing." She says motioning at them in bed together. " Then I figured I better tell you this." Jackson just stares at her blankly. "I don't think she's sleeping. This is twice this week iv noticed her up in the middle of the night. The first time she didn't see me but tonight, tonight she did. She told me she just woke up to pee but I- I don't think she was telling the truth."

"Ill talk to her in the morning." Jackson tells her before laying back down and pulling April close. "Thanks for tell me." He says kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes to go back to sleep. "Get some rest we got work in two hours."

April hoped Lexie was ok. Sure the girl hated her but that didn't mean April hated her right back. She like Lexie and was hoping that maybe they could be friends. But then the shooting happened and her plans on befriending Lexie came to a halt. Lexie had enough to deal with right now. She didn't need another person to be added to the mix.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to I appreciate all of those who are reading and following my story. I'm glad you all enjoy it so much! I enjoy writing it. I'm not exactly sure how long its going to be but I am for sure that were not even halfway through it yet. I haven't been able to update as much with my finals coming up but I have been lucky to have two snow days, giving me a chance to get some writing done. Thanks again!**

She couldn't do it, she had tried to step foot in that hospital but she couldn't do it. She stood there staring at it for nearly two hours. Trying her hardest to go in there to get her life back. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't go in there and talk to Dr. Perkins. Noon rolled around and her appointment was soon long gone with. Turning around she walked back down the road home.

On her way home Lexie decided she would take a bath, hoping that it would calm her down. She couldn't tell Meredith or Mark that she hadn't gone to her own appointment. She assured them she was ready to go back, to get her life moving again. Both told her they would go along with her but once again she assured them she was perfectly capable of going herself. This was the real reason she didn't go along with them to work. She was afraid she would chicken out, really she new she would chicken out. She wasn't ready to go back into the hospital. To walk the very halls of were she almost died.

"Lexie that you?" Derek called from the living room.

"Yeah its me." She shouted back, hanging her coat on the rack by the door before going into the living room herself. Derek was sitting on the couch, feet probed up watching the football game. By looking at him you wouldn't have even realized he had been shot. Why couldn't she have bounced back as quickly as Derek had?

"How was your appointment?" He asked with his signature smile. "I had my first one yesterday. It wasn't so bad actually."

"Yeah it was uh, good." She told him with a fake smile.

"That's good. Meredith said she's bringing Chinese home."

"That sound amazing. I'm just gonna go take a bath." He tells her to have fun with a small laugh and she quickly exit's the room.

Turning on the bath water she waits for it to get to the perfect temperature, not to warm but not to hot, before slipping in. She looks down at her scar across her lower abdomen, running her finger along it. The stitches had been take out to days before and it now just looked like a nasty cut. She hadn't the scar, it would always be a reminder of that day. She didn't want that as a reminder she just wanted to forget. She wanted the memories of this last month to just disappear and never to return.

Leaning back and closing her eyes Lexie let her mind wonder. She had to get back to work, by getting back to work she would be kept busy, she wouldn't have so much time to think. She would be to busy with patients and there problems not her own. But she couldn't go to work if she couldn't even step foot in the hospital. She had to face her own demons before facing those of other peoples.

After nearly in hour of soaking in the tub she grabbed her fluffiest towel and wrapped it tightly around her body. Figuring it was best if she got out, she didn't want her body to turn into a prune. Walking into her room she noticed how warm and inviting her bed looked. It had been nearly two days since she slept. Even before that she hadn't slept good, she was only able to sleep for an hour at the most before she saw his face, his gun. She would then wake up and be up for the rest of the night. Nights like those were the good nights, on those nights she at least got some sleep. These last two nights Lexie wasn't able to sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him it wasn't just when she was asleep anymore. No matter how hard she tried to think of other things it wouldn't work. Even with Mark sleeping right there next to her she couldn't do it.

Walking over to her bed she laid down. She needed to sleep she was exhausted and if she didn't sleep soon she was going to have a break down. That could not happen, if she had a break down Mark and Meredith would find out. That was the last thing she wanted. Laying her head down Lexie closed her eyes tightly, she thought of Mark and how she loved him and that they would one day get married and have a family. It seemed to work too because she soon fell asleep.

"Meredith I cant believe you did that!" Mark said with a laugh as the two walked into the house.

"I didn't mean too!" She told him with a laugh.

"What did my wife do now?" Derek asked as he followed the two into the kitchen.

"Post it wife." Mark points out before getting a smack in the head by Meredith. "And she left the Chinese food at the restaurant and had to go back and get it." Derek let out a laugh of his own and he too received a smack in the head.

"Its not funny!" Meredith whined just before Derek planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry, things like that are the reasons I love he." He assured her

"Yeah your just saying that so I don't make you sleep on the couch."

"I'll leave you too alone I have my own girlfriend to attend too." Mark says as he goes upstairs and into the attic.

When he walks into Lexie's room, or him and Lexie's room you could call it. He pretty much lived there now. Only going to his apartment to get fresh clothes everyone in awhile. Lexie was laying on her bed, wet hair sprawled out everywhere with a towel wrapped around her. He was afraid she hadn't been sleeping as much as she should be. She needed her rest so she could recover completely. The doctor had told her her stitches had held nicely and she should be fine to go on with her daily routine but Mark still worried about her. He was afraid that she was keeping to much inside, she needed someone to talk to, someone besides him and Meredith. That's why he was so glad when she finally made her first appointment to see Dr. Perkins. Soon she would be back to her own self, back to working and getting in on surgeries. Mark couldn't wait for that to happen.

Walking over next to her sleeping body he gently shook her body. "I'm home." he told her with a smile once she opened her eyes.

"Hey." She replies with a yawn before rubbing her eyes. Glancing at the clock she curses at Mark in her head. She only slept for twenty minutes. It was the first time she had slept and had a good dream and it only last twenty minutes.

"How was your meeting?" He asks wrapping his arm around er and pulling her close.

"It was really good. It was nice to have someone else to talk to." She gives him that fake smile she had mastered so well in the last month, praying he would believe it.

"That's great." He says giving her a kissing before standing up. "Now as much as I like to see you in just that towel, dinners down stairs."

"I'll be down in a minute." Mark turns to walk away but Lexie grabs his arm. "Hey Mark.?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Lexie." He says as he bends down and kisses her.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark headed up the stairs to Dr. Perkins office. It was time for his last meeting with the counselor and too say he was thrilled was an understatement. He didn't mind talk to him its not like he hadn't seen a therapist or counselor before, it was just he didn't need to talk to him anymore.

"Hello Dr. Sloan." Dr. Perkins told him as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him before taking a seat. "So this the last time you will be seeing me correct?"

"Yes it is." Mark said as he plopped his feet on the ottoman making himself right at home.

"You know Mark, you have come very far since we first saw you. You felt it was your fault that your then ex girlfriend Lexie was shot. Now though you understand that it wasn't your fault that she was shot."

"I just felt so bad, seeing Lexie hurt and dieing just killed me inside. I love her and I want to marry her. I couldn't picture my life without her in it."

"How is Lexie dealing with the aftermath of the shooting?"

Marks head shot up. "Shouldn't you know? She's been coming her the last week."

"Dr. Sloan I have yet to meet Dr. Grey."

"What are you talking about? Lexie told me she's been coming this past week. She's gone to at least three appointments."

"Dr. Sloan I would suggest you take the rest of the day off, spend the day with Lexie see if you can get her to tell you why she has not been coming."

Mark just sat there confused. Lexie told him she was going to her sessions. He watched her leave the house! How could she lie to him like that. She promised him everything was going great, that she was healing, that she was getting better but it was all just a lie. She wasn't healing and getting over the shooting she was still the same Lexie who blamed herself for what happened. It wasn't all her fault though he had some blame in the matter. How did he not notice she wasn't going. Now that he thought about it Lexie always gave him the same answer when he asked how her session was going. She always said "It was great I really enjoy talking to Dr. Perkins." She was just using it as a cover up. She didn't want him to find out she wasn't going to these sessions.

"Dr. Sloan, I can see the anger in your face. Don't go blow up on Lexie. Take her out to dinner show her that you care. You have to let her open up to you."

Mark just stares at the guy like he's an idiot. He's Mark Sloan he doesn't keep his feelings bottled up inside, he tells what's on his mind and that's exactly what he's going to do. "I got to go." He grumbles as he gets up out of the seat and garbs his coat hurrying out the room.

Ignoring the rest of his surgeries scheduled for the day Mark heads home. He has to figure out what the hell is going on with Lexie. If she's going to sit there and constantly lie to him, tell him that everything's ok when its obviously not then maybe they shouldn't be together any more. Reaching his destination he slams the car door before entering the house in a furry. Walking into the living room he finds his girlfriend and Derek watching TV.

"Hey Sweetie." Lexie says with a smile, that smile soon disappears when she sees how mad he looks.

"Derek. Leave." He says anger in his voice.

Not bothering to ask what is going on Derek leaves. Lexie stands up walking over to her very angry boyfriend. "Mark. What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong?" He asks with a bitter laugh. "You know what's wrong Lexie! You have been lying to me for the past week! You told me you were going to your sessions. But you haven't have you? You have probably been lying about everything else too haven't you?"

"Mark I can explain." She tells him in an almost whisper.

"You don't need to explain Lexie! I have been here for you from day one and all you do is lie to me. You told me over and over again that you were ok. I have been patient trying to give you space and time but obviously you don't see that. You don't understand that I care! I care so fucking much Lexie."

"I tried ok!" She shouts as tears fall down her face. "I tried to go but I couldn't do that. The thought of walking into that hospital scares me to death! I almost died Mark!"

"You think I don't know that? I was there too! I found you in the elevator dying!"

Lexie doesn't no whether to be more angry or more upset. She should have known Mark would find out the truth sooner or later but she never in a million years thought he would be this mad. He had been so patient with her these last few weeks. What happened between then and now? How did everything suddenly go horribly wrong. "I cant talk to you Mark! I can't set down and tell you what I'm feeling because if you knew the thoughts that were running threw my head you would freak!"

Mark runs his hand threw his hair with a sigh. "That's what boyfriends do Lexie. We listen to our girlfriends we listen too your problems and we try to fix them. And if you can't do your part and talk to me then I don't think we should be together." With one last sigh Mark turns around to leave.

"Mark wait!" Lexie begs. "Please don't leave me."

Stopping but not turning around Mark sighs for about the millionth time in ten minutes. "Until you realize what you need and what you want Lexie I can't be with you. You have to get your life in order before we will ever work out."

It doesn't take Lexie more then twenty seconds before she breaks down crying. Mark just left her, he broke up with her and it was all her fault. She never should have lied to him. She should have just told him the truth from day one, that she wasn't ready to step foot into the hospital into the place that someone tried to kill her. All she could do now was crumble into a ball and sob. She stared at the door for nearly in hour just hoping he would come back. It was Mark after all, he loved her. The two just had a simple fight he would come back he had to come back. The door nob turned and Lexie shot up praying to God it was Mark. What she got instead was Meredith.

"Oh Lexie." Meredith said as she walked towards her shattered sister. "Come here." Holding out her arms it didn't take Lexie more then a second to fall into them and sob on her sisters shoulder.

"He's gone. He's really gone." Lexie sobbed as Meredith just did what any big sister would do.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Lex you have got to do this." Meredith said standing at her sisters bedroom doorway.

"No." Lexie mumbled from under the covers.

"Do you want Mark back?" Meredith asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yeah." Lexie said with a pout and a dramatic huff as she pushed the covers off of her head.

"Then you have got to start by getting some help and getting back to work." Meredith said as she walked over and sat on Lexie's bed. "Come on I will be with you every step of the way."

"Do I have to?" Lexie asked throwing the covers back over her head with a moan.

"Get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Looking around Meredith grabs the nearest pillow and starts hitting Lexie with it. "Get. Up." She says with a small laugh.

"Ugh!" Lexie shouts as she throws the covers off her body and storms off into the bathroom. Meredith just crosses her arms across her chest and grins. Phase one down, on to phase two.

It had been three days since Meredith came home to find her sister a sobbing mess on the living room floor. It then took nearly two hours for her to get the story out of Lexie. Derek had clued her in on what he heard from the twos shouting match but she wanted to get the facts straight from the source, meaning Lexie. It had been two days since she sent Derek over to Marks apartment to talk some sense into him. Turns out Mark felt like a complete ass but he still didn't think it was best if him and Lexie got back together, not until Lexie got her life under control and for once Meredith agreed with him 100%. So here was day one at getting Lexie's life in order.

"Nope I changed my mind." Lexie said as the two stood in front of the hospital doors. "Mark's an ass I don't need him." She said as she turned around ready to run away from the situation.

Meredith quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Not getting away this time. Plus this isn't for Mark. This is for you."

Yanking her arm away Lexie glared at her sister. "I hate you"

Meredith just rolled her eyes at her sisters childish behavior . "You will love me later. Now we are going to walk into that hospital and you are going to have your first session with Dr. Perkins. Then you are going to come down to the nurses station and get back to work. Got it?" Lexie gave her a nod but didn't move. Not knowing what else to do Meredith went behind her and pushed her towards the hospital entrance. Once inside Meredith turned towards her sister. "Now am I going to have to drag you all the way up to his office or are you going to follow me.

Lexie crossed her arms. "I'm not a baby."

"No your not. But your acting like one. Now come on." Meredith began to walk towards the elevator and Lexie stopped. Making herself walk in the hospital was good enough. No way was she getting on that elevator. "Are you coming?" Meredith asked as she turned around and saw that Lexie had stopped following her. Meredith new she was being pushy and bossy towards Lexie but nothing else seemed to being working at this point. She couldn't watch her sister go in a downward spiral just because of one mans actions. She just couldn't.

"Can, can we take the stairs?" Lexie almost begged. Seeing the fear in Lexie's eyes was enough for Meredith with a nod she then began to walk towards the stairs.

After two flights of stairs they reached the office that Dr. Perkins had claimed his own. Meredith knocked on the door and after hearing Dr. Perkins say come in she opened it. Giving Lexie a small shove the two entered the room.

"Ah Dr. Grey, this must be your sister, the other Dr. Grey." He said with a smile on his face. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Lexie." Meredith says. "Her names Lexie."

"Right, Lexie if you would like to take a seat we can get started."

Reluctantly and without saying a word Lexie sits down in the nearest chair. "I will meet you back hear in an hour." Meredith says before exiting the room.

"So Lexie, I hear you have gone through quiet a lot this last month and a half haven't you?"

"I'm fine really."

"That Lexie, is the first signs showing that you are not fine."

Lexie just sits there in silence. She doesn't know what to say. She is totally fine! So what if her boyfriend left her three days ago because he thinks she needs help. Or the fact that some guy tried to kill her. None of that mattered any more. She was over it, ready to move on with her life.

"Look," Lexie says with a sigh. "The only reason I am hear is because my sister is making me and that I have to come to these sessions if I am ever going to get back to doing Surgeries. I was shot because some guy tried to kill me. I nearly died but my now boy friend well I guess ex boyfriend now and my ex boyfriend then, along with my then boyfriend and now ex boyfriend found me and they saved my life. I am perfectly fine."

Dr. Perkins does a once over on Lexie. This young lady is not fine. She wont be until she realizes it herself, she has bags under her eyes indicating that she hasn't been sleeping, every little sound makes her jump, she nervously bounces her leg and she rambles. The rambling hedecides might just be in her genes seeing as how her sister does it as well, Lexie though she was rambling alot.

"Tell me what happened between you and Dr. Sloan?"

"I don't want to talk about what goes on with me and Dr. Sloan. It is none of your business."

"Oh but it is Dr. Grey. I think that this has everything to do with Dr. Sloan. You are afraid that if he sees the real you, he will leave you again."

"He already left me! He dumped me three days ago!"

"Did he give you a reason why?"

"No." Lexie lied

"Well I have a little homework assignment for you. Figure out why Dr. Sloan broke up with you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Dr. Grey. Now I would like to see you again on Wednesday at noon. That gives you today and tomorrow to complete your assignment."

"Ugh!" Lexie shouted as she stormed out of his office.

"Have a nice day Dr. Grey."

Meredith heard the slam of the office door and took that as a bad sign, a very, very bad sign. "How did it go?" She asked Lexie

"I need to cut." Lexie told her sister.

"Lexie your not cleared for surgery yet."

"Well I need to do something." She said as she began to walk down the stairs and over to the pit. "If you wont give me work I will find Dr. Bailey."

It definitely did not go good, not at all. "Lexie I will find you something to do." Meredith looked for Owen. He had to have something for Lexie, if not she was afraid her sister my completely freak out and that was one thing they did not want to happen. Spotting Owen talking to a nurse she quickly walks over to him.

"Oh hey Meredith."

"Lexie needs to work." Meredith said pointing towards he pacing sister. "Now."

Looking up at the younger Grey passing back and fourth Owen new he had to do something. Surgens could only go so long without working before they went nuts and Little Grey was no exception. "I will see what I can do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Just want to wish every one a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading my story i enjoy writing for you. Heres a quick update as a gift =] Enjoy**

Lexie was very glad to be back at work. Her life was officially starting to get back in order. She had been keeping up with her sessions she had with Dr. Perkins and they were actually starting to help for the most part. It had been nearly two weeks and she thought she was actually getting better. She still wasn't sleeping that often but it wasn't nothing a lot of coffee couldn't fix.

"Did you bring your medication your currently on Ms. Tallymen?"

"I did not." The young women told Lexie from her hospital bed.

"Can you tell me the names of them?" Lexie asked. What kind of person would forget her own medication before coming to the hospital?

"I'm not sure exactly." The woman said as she began to fidget with her hospital gown.

"You don't know?" Lexie asked with annoyance in her voice. The lady shook her head. With a huff Lexie turned around walking towards Alex. "My patient didn't bring her meds and she doesn't even know there names. If I give her albuderal and she's on propanalal then she'll stop breathing. If -if I give her worfred and she's on ibuprofen then she'll bleed out. If if I give her diphrahdronen and she's on doxepen then she'll die! Do - do d- do -do you think she wants to die?" She rambles to Alex. She's not exactly sure why she is freaking out or stressing over the matter but she is and now she can't stop.

"Is she kidding?" asked the patient Mark was currently stitching up.

"Karev what's going on over there?" He asked as he kept one eye on Lexie the other on what he was currently doing.

"I think she wants to die. I think she wants me to kill her." Lexie said as she turned around to face the patient "Do - do do you want me to kill you? Cause you could just get a gun and it would be a lot faster." The patient let out a gasp.

"Karev get her out of here." Hearing Lexie say those words was enough for Mark. She was having a break down. She was freaking out and Alex wasn't even doing anything to calm her down. All he wanted to do was stop what he was doing and comfort her. Get her to calm down before she went over board. He new he was an ass for breaking up with her for freaking out on here. He would be the first person to admit how stupid and how much of a dick he had been. He shouldn't have freaked out at her for lying, she was going threw a rough patch. He was her boyfriend he was supposed to be there for her at all times.

"You know what why doesn't somebody find a gun!" Lexie shouts as she stumbles over the table knocking it and all its equipment over along with another one

"Karev get her out of here." Mark says again yelling over the commotion Lexie's causing.

"Cause she wants to die!" She says franticly searching threw a drawer for something. "Somebody find something to kill her!"

"I got my own stuff to do" Alex says as he looks around the room before quickly running out.

Mark not giving a damn that he is in the middle of stitching up a patient quickly jumps up and rushed over to a now hysterical Lexie. Grabbing her shaking body he guides her out of the ER and into the corridor. He holds her tightly as she punches and shoves trying to get him to let go but he doesn't budge. He just keeps his arms wrapped around her tight and soon she's sobbing into his arms. Picking her up he carries her over towards the waiting room and just lets her cry herself to sleep stroking her hair gently.

He knows what he has to do next. It kills him inside but it's what is best for her. Grabbing his pager he pages Meredith to meet him in psych. Taking one last glance at Lexie he picks her up and heads towards psych. When he gets there Meredith is already waiting and she rushes over to Mark.

"What is going on?" Meredith asks

"She had a complete breakdown Mer. She needs to be committed." He tells her with a sigh running his hand threw his hair.

Meredith looks down at her sister sleeping in Marks arms. He's right Lexie needs help, help that neither her, Mark or even Dr. Perkins can give her. "Your right." She says with a sigh.

Lexie begins to stir and when she wakes it takes her a few moments to realize were exactly she is. Then she notices how calm and quiet everything is that's when she realizes. She looks up at Mark, then Meredith shaking her head. "No n-n-no." She tells them her voice shaking. "I'm, I'm, I'm not c-crazy."

"We know that Lex." Mark says softly.

"You need sleep" Meredith adds

"No. Please don't." Lexie begs tears in her eyes. "I'll get better I promise! I'll tell you guys the truth I swear."

Looking up at the waiting doctors Mark gives them a sad nod. The two walk over towards Lexie and gently hold onto her shoulders.

"Please." She says giving the two one last pleading look before the doctors escort her out of the waiting room.

It takes all his strength not to run towards Lexie and grab her holding her tight. All he wants to do is take away her pain and suffering to make all the hurt go away. Watching those nurses take her away like that broke his heart. He new it had to be done she needed help and neither he or Meredith could give that to her, not any more.

Meredith sighed leaning her head back against the wall closing her eyes. Never in her life did she think she would be sitting here watching her little sister get committed into psych. She was the dark and twisty one not Lexie. Lexie was supposed to be all sunshine and roses. How is it that she became the dark and twisty one?

A Doctor soon approached the two waiting doctors. Mark and Meredith both jumped up once they saw him. They were both worried about Lexie they needed to know what the doctor was going to do next. They were dealing with something way out of there own league.

"After consulting Dr. Grey we feel her breakdown was brought on by sleep deprivation. With your consent we would like to giver her a heavy does of anti psychotics as well as putting her in a drug induced sleep. Your sister may be suffering from a form of PTSD caused by the shooting. PTSD acts differently in everyone and in her case it led to sleep deprivation leading to her break down."

"I was with her almost every night. How did I not know she was sleeping?" Mark asked himself shaking his head. If he had noticed she wasn't sleeping then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Dr. Sloan this is by no means your fault. Neither of you could have stopped this from happening." He tells the two young doctors, both who he assumes are beating themselves up horribly in the inside.

"Can we see her?" Meredith asked wiping a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"There admitting her right now then were going to go ahead and get started on her treatment. She's going to be pretty out of it."

"She's my sister." Meredith states. She had to see her before she went to sleep she just had too.

"Follow me." The doctor told the two as he got up and headed towards Lexie's room. The two surgeons followed the doctor both beating them up inside over what was going on with the one girl they loved the most in life.


	11. Chapter 11

They weren't allowed to see her and it was killing him. It had been forty eight hours, two days since she was committed and they couldn't see her. He went to check on her every single day at least three times, begging the doctors to let him see her. They wouldn't allow it, she was sleeping for the first time peacefully in two months. Every time he got the same answer, you cant see her right now we will page you when she wakes up. He just wanted to be there for her when she woke up. He wanted to apologize and tell her how sorry he was that he left her and how much he missed her. He wanted to kiss her and crawl into bed with her and hold her until all her pain and suffering went away.

With a sigh Mark sat down at his desk dropping his chart he had been messing with. He could work right now his mind was in a completely different place. Just then his pager went off, it was Meredith and Lexie was awake. Mark made it to Lexie's room in nearly two minutes but when he got there Meredith stopped him from going in.

"She doesn't want to see you." Meredith told him with a sigh.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?"

"She told me she appreciates what you did for her, that you were there for her the other day and that you got to her before she did something horribly wrong, but she doesn't want to see you." Meredith gives him a small smile.

"Your joking right?" How could she not want to see him? This had to be a joke. He had to see her and tell her how sorry he was.

"I'm sorry Mark." She tells him as she gives him a nod.

"Just, just tell her I'm sorry ok? Like really really really sorry. Please?" He says begging. "She has to know how sorry I am Mere."

"I'll tell her." The older Grey says sadly as she turns around and walks back inside.

"Another Joe." Mark told the bartender as she downed his third glass of scotch.

Joe gave him a sad smile before pouring him another. "I'll need your keys." He told the surgeon.

"I walked." Joe just nodded before turning to help the next customer.

Mark sat there with his scotch in hand. Lexie didn't want to see him, she wanted nothing to do with him. The girl he was in love with asked her own sister to keep him away. It killed him inside. He just wanted to apologize to her and tell her how truly sorry he was for ever leaving her. He was an ass, how was he supposed to admit it if he couldn't even see her? Pushing his now empty glass across the bar he put his head on the cold bar.

"I figured you would be here." Derek told his best friend as he singled for Joe to get him a beer of his own.

"She doesn't want to see me Derek." Mark told him as he lifted his head up and looked at him like a lost puppy. "She wants nothing to do with me."

"Give her some space." Derek said as he took a drink of his beer. "She has been threw a lot she just needs time to think."

"She probably hates me." He said with a pout as he placed his head back down on the bar.

"Lexie what's going on?" Meredith asked her younger sister as the two sat in the living room the next afternoon watching TV. Lexie had been discharged that morning after her evaluation. After sleeping for nearly two days she was no longer a harm to herself or others. "Why don't you want to see Mark?" She asked.

"I'm just not ready too." Lexie replied taking a bite of her ice cream. "He had me committed and yea it was the right thing to do but I'm not ready to see him. He walked out on me not that long ago."

"Alright but according to Derek he spent last night with lots of scotch."

"Ill talk to him when I'm ready."

A week later Mark was writing something on the surgical board when he noticed her name. Dr. L. Grey. She had been cleared for Surgery. She had had a breakdown last week how in the world could she have been cleared for surgery! Slamming the dry erase marker down Mark stormed up stairs to Dr. Perkins office ready to give him a peace of his mind

"You cleared Lexie Grey for surgery." He says more as a statement and not a question.

"Dr Sloan I'm in session." Dr. Perkins says as he nods towards Karev who was sitting there staring at the plastic surgeon with annoyance

"I had to check her into psych last week! I had to commit her against her will and u just clear her for surgery." Dr. Perkins shakes his head as Lexie herself walks into the room. "What the hell kind of doctor are you?" He asks as he turns around to find Lexie standing there leaning against the doorframe her arms crossed against her chest

"Its ok you can talk to him." She tells him politely.

"I'll come back." Alex states clearly annoyed as he stands up

"Yea walk away your good at that." Mark tells the young surgeon as he watches him leave the room before turning his attention back to the so called psychiatrist.

"She got snowed psych put her on heavy doses of antipsychotic and benzos." Dr. Perkins explained. "Then she slept for almost fifty hours straight, when she woke up she was no longer a risk to herself or others. She has PTSD most of you do. For her it caused server sleep deprivation that lead to a break down. All she needed was sleep. So protocol is that she goes back to work."

"See I'm ok really." Lexie stated as Mark cocked his neck to get a glance of her. "I'm back." She told him before turning around and leaving.

**I know this chapter jumped around in time a lot but just to clarify this is all about nine or ten weeks after the shooting. Thanks again for reading my story!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lexie get up or your going to be late!" Jackson shouted from the attic doorway as he hoped down the hall trying to get his shoes on his feet. The electric had gone off in the middle of the night, resetting all there alarm clocks, therefore himself, April, Alex, Derek, Meredith and Lexie were all on the verge of being late. Seeing no signs of the younger Grey getting up and sighed and turned on the light. "Lexie!" He shouted once again.

"What." She moaned as she turned on her stomach burying her head in the covers.

"Get up were late."

"Aw crap!" Lexie said once she realized what exactly was going on, quickly jumping out of bed she ran towards her closet but had to brace herself on the wall when a wave of dizziness hit her, shrugging it off she quickly got dressed and met the other downstairs. Today was going to be a bad day she could feel it. Entering the kitchen Meredith handed her a piece of toast and a mug with coffee before the six of the headed to work. Derek, Meredith and Alex in one car Lexie, April and Jackson in another.

The six surgeons made it to work with two minutes to spare. Derek quickly ran off to the attending locker room while the rest of them headed towards the residence locker room. They changed into there scrubs as quickly as possible and made it to the pit just in time. Reading there assignments for the day everyone mumbled a goodbye before heading off into there own direction.

Lexie groaned when she realized she was on plastics. Why? Why did she have to work with the guy she was trying to avoid? Sighing she went to fine Mark.

"Dr. Grey I see that you are on my services today?" Mark asked as Lexie walked up to him.

"That is correct." She replied. She was going to keep this professional, she did it once she could do it again.

"Alright well lets go have a talk with the patient shall we?" He told her as the two headed to room 235.

Lexie was trying to listen to the procedure Mark was explaining but she couldn't. She felt sick to her stomach. The strong smell of ammonia wasn't helping any either. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't take it any longer. Covering her mouth she mumbled a quick excuse me before bolting out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. Dropping down in front of a toilet she emptied out the her breakfast she had consumed. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing she didn't hear anyone else enter the bathroom. The next thing she new someone was pulling her hair back out of the way and rubbing soothing circles along her back. She new those hands, it was Mark. Once she was pretty sure she was done she flushed the toilet and leaned back into Marks chest closing her eyes.

"Go home Lexie." Mark said a few moments later breaking the silence.

"I can't." She told him her breathing slightly heavy. "I have missed to much work already."

"Your sick." He stated even though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm feeling much better." It was true, her head wasn't spinning and she didn't feel the urge to puke her guts out anymore.

Mark placed his hand on her forehead checking for a fever. "You don't have a fever are you sure your ok?" He asked with concern.

"I am feeling much better." She told him as she placed one hand on the toilet and stood up. "It must have just been something I ate." She explained to Mark as he followed her out of the stall and over to the sink were she rinsed her mouth out.

"Alright." He told her still not sounding so sure of everything though. "We have an hour and a half until Mrs. Clime's surgery why don't you go take a break eat some lunch maybe get in a nap."

Not wanting to argue Lexie promised Mark she would take a break and then waited for him to leave before going and finding Meredith. She figured she would check the pit first and it was just her luck Meredith was in the middle of checking over a little curly headed girl.

"Can I talk to you?" Lexie asked Meredith in a hushed voice. She didn't want anyone to hear what she was about to say.

"Yea sure just a second." Meredith told her sister before turning back to the little girl and her worried mom. "Kelly should be fine, her arm isn't broken its just a sprain. Be sure to keep it wrapped for the next week and keep ice on it if it begins to swell." She told them with a smile as she took off her gloves and cleaned up. She had barely gotten everything put away when Lexie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from everyone over in a corner and closing a curtain around them. "Lexie what is going on?" Meredith asked. Lexie was acting weird and with everything that had gone on weird was not good.

"Ithinkimpregnant." Lexie said quickly.

"Wait what?" Meredith asked, not sure if she heard her sister right.

"I think I'm pregnant." Lexie said with a groan. Meredith just stared at her blankly. "Oh god you think I'm a whore!" Lexie said as she sat down dramaticly on the hospital bed tucking her knees in and placing her head on top.

"Lexie I do not think you are a whore." Meredith told her young, vulnerable sister. "Are you sure?"

"I've been getting sick at random times during the day and yesterday I was going to the bathroom and I saw tampons under the sink and I realized I had missed my period for this month."

"Well that doesn't mean your pregnant." Meredith told Lexie trying to look on the bright side of things. "You need to take a test Lexie."

"Well you come with me?" Lexie asked as silent tears began to fall down her face.

Meredith went and snagged a test from the clinic before heading to the residence locker room were she meet Lexie. After making sure it was empty the two locked the door and Lexie went over to the bathroom were she took the test. Now the two sat in silence waiting for the results.

"I'm not ready to be a mom." Lexie told Meredith with a sigh. "I can hardly take care of myself. I'm a walking mess how can I raise a child?"

"Mark will be there to help." Meredith said rubbing Lexie's back soothingly.

"The whole reason we broke up was because I didn't want to be a mom let alone a grandma and now I might be having a kid? I bet its karma. " Lexie mumbled angrily. "Karmas a bitch."

"I think you can look now." Meredith said picking up the stick and handing it to her sister.

Lexie glanced down at the stick and tears immediately began to fill her eyes. She was having Mark Sloan's child.


	13. Chapter 13

"How am I supposed to go have a three hour surgery with him when I just found out I'm carrying his child! His spawn!" Lexie shouted as she blew her nose into her third tissue.

"Lexie just calm down." Meredith said. As she placed both hands on Lexie's small shoulders. "Just listen to me. Ok?" She asked once Lexie gave her a nod she figured she could continue. She new Lexie was being over dramatic, it must be the hormones kicking in. "You are going to go into that OR and do what you do. Then you are going to tell Mark. Ok?"

Lexie took a deep breath and nodded her head yes. "Ok."

"Good now go wash up and meet Mark for your surgery." Meredith told her as she pushed her out the locker room doors. Watching her sister leave she shook her head. If Lexie didn't pull her self together they were going to be in for a long nine months.

Lexie just kept breathing. In and out in and out. She tried not look at Mark as he worked on the skin graft. She was afraid that if she looked at him she would spill everything. She never was one to keep a secret. Right now wasn't the time for it. A patients life was in there hands and by telling him her news she could make it mess up, or even worse kill this woman.

"Dr. Grey are you doing alright over there?" Mark asked as he looked up at Lexie. He new she should have gone home like he had told her too. She was obviously still sick. Her face was rather pale and it was like her mind was somewhere else.

"I'm doing great Dr. Sloan." She replied with a smile. Not wanting to start anything Mark continued with his skin graft.

Great now he was watching her like a hawk, he probably thought she was still sick after what happened earlier on. Pull yourself together Lexie! At least until the surgery is over and you can tell him the truth.

"Alright." Mark said taking his gloves off. "Were all finished if you would finish stitching her up please." He told one of the interns before walking out of the OR. "Grey come with me." He said giving her that 'or else' look.

Lexie gulped quickly hurrying after him.

"I told you if you were still sick to go home." Mark said as the two walked out of the OR.

"I'm not sick." She replied quickly

"Well what the hell was going on in there?" He asked with a little to much anger in his voice. "Something else was obviously much more important then that patient."

"Do you want to know what is wrong with me?" Lexie spat. "What is so much more important then that patient in there?"

"Yes please enlighten me." Mark said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I'm pregnant!" Lexie shouted. That got Marks attention as his mouth opened wide and he stared at Lexie shocked. Surgeons and other doctors that had been bypassing all stopped to see what exactly was going on.

"Are you sure its mine?" Mark asked.

Lexie slapped him. Hard. She didn't know what made her to actually do it but she did. "Yes it is yours!" She told him before she stormed off.

Mark rubbed his now raw check. Lexie could sure slap hard. He deserved it he shouldn't have asked her that. Of course it was his, she hadn't been with anyone else since the shooting and if she had been pregnant before that they would have found out when she was shot. He was an idiot who screwed things up once again. Knowing what he had to do he ran off in the direction Lexie had stormed off in.

"Lexie wait!" Mark said after her as he ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Go away!" She said angrily pulling her arm out of his grasp and heading out the front doors of the hospital.

"I didn't mean it." He said still following her. "I was just shocked that's all."

"That was like a slap in the face!" Lexie said angrily. "You really had to question the fact of wither this child was yours or not?"

"Well we haven't even been together the past two weeks."

"Wow Mark." Lexie said in disbelief. "Cause the past two weeks I was really in the right mind to sleep around with guys." She said sarcastically with an eye roll before turning around and walking away once again.

"Its my kid too!" That made Lexie stop for the third time now.

"You sure about that?" She said giving him a bitter smile. "Five minutes ago you were questioning that statement."

"Well forgive me for being a little surprised at the moment. I want to be here for you Lexie." He said softly rubbing his hand along her check.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at eleven." She said softly before turning around and walking away.

"Wait! Remember what I told you when we found you in the elevator?" Mark asked running after Lexie who just kept walking to her car, ignoring him. "I still want that. I want a little girl who looks just like you who is smart and has your memoory, and a little boy whos a ladys man like me who all the girls are after. I ment what I said Lexie." She had stopped now but she wouldnt turn around and look at him it was just to hard. "I'm not letting you raise this child alone."

Turning around Lexie wipped the few tears that had began to fall. "If you want to be there for me Mark, then be at that appointment tomorrow." She said before slidding into the drivers seat of her car and leaving Mark stand there in the parking lot

This time Mark let her go. She told him when her appointment was. She wanted him there, that was a good sign right? With a sigh he sat down on a near by bench trying to comprehend what all had just happened. He was going to be a dad. This time was going to be different. It wasn't like with Addison where she aborted the baby, or like Sloane's mom who just took off not even telling him she was pregnant. He was different now, he wasn't the manwhore who slept around. He was ready to start a family to have kids and a big house with a white picket fence and he wanted that with Lexie. He had to make things right with him and Lexie and the first step was going to that appointment.

"Well how did it go?" Meredith asked as Lexie walked into the living room falling back onto the couch.

"He called me a whore." Lexie said staring at the TV. "He asked me if I was sure the baby was his." Meredith looked at her wide eyed. This did not seem like the same Mark. There had to have been some miss communication. "What did you do?"

"I slapped him."

Meredith couldn't help but laugh. "You slapped Mark Sloan?"

"Yeah then I told him what time my appointment was tomorrow."

"He'll come Lex." Meredith said placing a reassuring hand on Lexie's knee.

"I need food." Lexie said standing up walking off into the kitchen. Meredith sighed. She was right this was going to be a long nine months


	14. Chapter 14

Lexie sat in the waiting room bouncing her leg and biting her thumb nail nervously. Mark was supposed to meet her here, he had texted her promising her he would be there. Meredith was with her but she got paged 911 and head to go. This left Lexie all alone with her thoughts. She watched as a mother picked up her crying baby comforting it, giving it love and affection. Would she be that good of a mom? Who knew exactly what her baby wanted when he or she started to fuss?

"Lexie Grey?" The receptionist called, tearing Lexie from her thoughts. Taking one last glance at the door hoping to find Mark she sadly followed the reception. They were just about to close the door when Mark came running up behind her.

"Sorry I'm late." He said kissing her on the check and squeezing her hand tightly. Lexie couldn't help but smile.

"Alright ready to see how far along you are?" The doctor asked as Lexie sat down on the examination table. The doctor took her blood and gave her a pelvic exam and soon it was time for the ultra sound. "Now seeing as you are only about a month along you wont be able to see too much." she explained as Lexie lifted up her shirt revealing her perfectly flat stomach. "This is going to be cold."

Lexie looked over at Mark and reached her hand out for him to take it. Grabbing it he kissed it and squeezed it tight.

"Alright see that spot?" She said pointing to the screen. "That is your baby." She said to Lexie with a smile.

Lexie had tried to tell herself not to cry. That it was no big deal but when she saw that baby, her baby inside her she couldn't keep it in. There was a tiny human growing inside her, a human that would depend on her for the next eight months, then eighteen more years.

"Our baby." She said looking at Mark with a grin. Bending down her wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Our baby." He said with a smile.

"Would you like a picture?" The two nodded as the kept looking at the ultra sound screen.

Mark had never understood why people got so worked up at ultrasounds. Babies were cute and all but people got so happy over them they cried. He just didn't understand how you could have toys of joy. The moment that he saw that little dot on the screen he finally understood what tears of joy meant. For the first time in years Mark Sloan cried.

From that moment on Mark swore to himself that he would be the best dad in the world. He wouldn't be a drunk like his father had and except is child's best friends family to raise him. He wouldn't ignore his child and blame everything that happened to himself because of said child. He was going to love this baby and teach it all there is to know in life. He would play outside with them, take him to the park. He would be sure to be there for every milestone in his or hers life. Even if it was something little like losing there first tooth too there first day of kindergarten, he was going to be there.

"I'll leave you two alone while I go get the pictures."

Once she leaves Lexie looks back at Mark. "Can you believe it?" She asks sitting up and placing her hand on her stomach. "That's our baby growing inside. We made that little boy or girl." She said almost surprised.

"Its incredible." Mark says pulling her close. "Lexie I want to be with you every step of the way. I don't want our child to end up fatherless and from a broken family like me."

"I want you there."

"Doesn't it look just like me?" Mark asked Derek as the two sat in his office eating lunch.

"Mark, it's a dot." Derek said rolling his eyes at his now baby obsessed friend.

"I hope it's a girl." Mark told Derek as he put the picture down taking a bite of his salad.

"A girl?" Derek asked shocked. "I always thought you would want a little Sloan running around."

"I'm for either but if I get a little girl who looks just like Lexie, I wont complain."

"Of course you wont."

"Do you think it would be a bad idea if I asked her to move in with me?" Mark asked as Derek chocked on his soda.

"Mark you guys aren't even together."

"She's having my kid."

"That does not mean you are together." Derek stated. When it came to Lexie Mark tended to rush into things a little to fast.

"Well today when we saw the baby it felt like we were. Everything was perfect." Just then Marks pager went off. "I gotta go." He told Derek as he headed for the door.

"Mark, don't get ahead of your self." Derek warned before he was out the door and down the hall. "He's going to do something stupid." Derek said to himself as the threw his trash in the bin and went off to find his wife.

"Your kidding?" Jackson asked Lexie. "Mark Sloan cried?"

Lexie was sitting in the cafeteria with Jackson and Meredith eating lunch and telling the two all about the ultrasound. "Shh!" Lexie said covering Jackson's mouth. "He will kill me if he knows I said anything."

Meredith raises one eyebrow at her sister. "Lexie you have him whipped."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do." Both Jackson and Meredith stated at the same time.

"He worships the ground you walk on." Meredith said taking a sip of her water.

"Whatever." Lexie said with an eye roll. She did not have Mark whipped. They hadn't even discussed there relationship status. Sure she was carrying his child but that didn't necessarily mean they were back together.

"I know that face." Meredith said looking at her sister. "What are you worrying about now?"

"Are me and Mark even together?" She asked with worry. "I mean he came to my appointment." She told the two scooping up a big bite of pudding and shoveling it into her mouth. "In he kwissed meh." She said as she swolled her pudding. "And it felt like we were together. But I don't know if really are or not because its not like we really talked about are relationship status, just yesterday we were broken - oh I got to go my pagers going off bye!" Lexie said as she quickly got up and left.

Meredith and Jackson both stared at one another. "We are in for a long nine months." Jackson told the dirty blond, drawling out the word long.

"Your telling me. Better stock up on the ice cream now."


	15. Chapter 15

Lexie groaned as she woke up with in upset stomach, again. Every single day this week she had morning sickness and it was getting very old. She was not found of waking up and puking, it just wasn't a good way to start the morning. She was hoping it would just pass, sometimes it did sometimes it didn't. After holding her breath for a few moments she figured she was in the clear and walked down stairs. That when she smelled it. Onions. Before she could even say good morning to Jackson or Meredith she bolted for the bathroom.

"You ok?" Jackson asked a few minutes later as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'm just great." Lexie said sarcastically as she found some mouth wash to rinse her puke tasting mouth with.

"We made breakfast." Meredith told Lexie when her and Jackson returned to the kitchen.

Lexie just groaned and placed her head down on the table. "I hate being pregnant." She mumbled. "I can't eat without throwing up let alone smell food! And I'm getting fat! You know how hard it was to button these dumb jeans this morning? I'm going to look like a cow by the time I'm six months."

"Knock, knock." Came a voice as the front door open, followed by Mark walking into the kitchen. "How you feeling Lex?" He asked as he walked over to her Lexie and bent down for a kiss but Lexie turned her head the other way. "I brought you a muffin from that bakery you like."

"Hey." Jackson said to Mark as he took a bite of his omelet. He didn't necessarily like the guy but so far he was trying to be there for Lexie so Jackson couldn't complain yet. Until he screwed up, then he would have no choice but to punch the plastic surgeon in the jaw.

"I'm pregnant and I'm fat!" Lexie said as she crossed her arms and once again placed her head on the table. "I don't need any muffins."

"Your beautiful." Mark said sitting down next to her. Jackson and Meredith watched in aw as Mark attempted to cheer up the hormonal Lexie. It was a funny sight to see after all. "And you know you have to eat something."

"Your just saying that." She moaned before lifting her head up and glaring at Mark angrily. "You know what you did this to me!" She told him "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be pregnant and look like a fat cow."

"Lexie you are not a fat cow." Mark said trying to stifle his laugh. In the last week Lexie had become very moody and her hormones were kicking in in over drive.

"Your laughing at me." She said with a whine.

"Oh come here." Mark said with a smile as he pulled Lexie into a hug. "Need a ride to work?" Lexie nodded. "Ok but first you might want to shower, you kind of smell like throw up."

"Shut up." Lexie mumbled before storming up stairs and slamming the bathroom door.

Mark couldn't wait for Lexie's morning sickness to pass. It always put her in such a bad mood, it shouldn't be long before it was over since she was three months along. Seeing as Lexie was gone and there was breakfast on the table Mark helped himself to an omelet.

"Lexie went through her third gallon of ice cream this week." Jackson said with a laugh.

"Its only Wednesday." Mark said shocked.

"She loves her some ice cream." Meredith told the two.

Things had been going great with Mark and Lexie. Mark was grateful for this baby, this little bundle of joy that was growing bigger every day. It was what brought him and Lexie back together. He was afraid that if he or she hadn't come along him and Lexie wouldn't have ever got over there relationship issues and made things work. But now with the baby they had to, they had to do what was right for the baby. And what was right was for them to be a couple.

"I'm starving." Lexie said as she came downstairs with her hair still wet and her baby blue scrubs already on. "Where's that muffin at?" She asked Mark.

"Just a minute ago you couldn't even think about eating?" Jackson said with a slight chuckle.

"Yea well the now the baby is hungry." She said taking a huge bite of her muffin. "Ready?" She asked Mark. Saying goodbye to the other two they headed to the hospital.

Later on that evening Mark and Lexie were sitting in Marks apartment watching a movie. Lexie had here feet propped up on his lap and he was giving her a very good foot massage. Being on her feet all day sure made her back and feet themselves hurt so Lexie enjoyed the nights were Mark rubbed her sore and swollen feet.

"Have you thought about names?" Lexie asked Mark.

"I have a few in mind." He told her with a smile "What about you?"

"I like Kendal for a girl and Ethan for a boy."

"Kendal's cute." He told her as he pushed her feet off her lap and pulled her over towards him so he could wrap his arms around her. "I like Noah for a boy."

Lexie sat there thinking for a moment. It was always so hard to come up with baby names. There going to be stuck with that name for the rest of there lives. "How about we go with Kendal for a girl and Noah for a boy?" She asked Mark. "That way were both happy with whatever we decide.

"It's a deal." He said squeezing her hand a giving her a kiss. "I love you Lex." He told her with a smile. "And that little baby of ours." Lifting up her shirt and bent down and kissed her belly.

"I love you too." And she really did. She always loved Mark, she was just never sure if it was the right thing. They were so different and so many things had came between them. Moments like these made everything worth it. With her and Mark and they talked about the baby and he would kiss her belly. It made her feel like they were a real family.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark couldn't believe he and Lexie had gotten this far. She was now nearly five months along and the two were still going strong. They had had there ups and downs, like the time Lexie got mad cause Mark bought her the wrong type of ice cream, she didn't talk to him for nearly a week. Or the time Meredith mentioned going shopping for maternity clothes, Lexie cried in Marks arms for nearly two hours. It turns out Lexie was one moody, and moody pregnant woman. One minute she would be fine the next she was crying or made over something. She was an emotional rollercoaster but Mark wouldn't change it for the world. He was glad the morning sickness had stopped, that was the worst of it all.

"Hey sweetie." Mark said as Lexie came up behind him and walked next to him.

"Hey." She said with a smile grabbing his hands. "What time is it?

"Ten."

"We still have a few hours until my appointment. Wanna go to the on call room?" Lexie asked with a grin.

"After you Little Grey." He said as he opened the on call room and followed her in.

Lexie's reasons for going into the on call room were completely opposite of what Mark had in mind. Mark being the guy, who hadn't gotten any in nearly two weeks was hoping for sex, hot dirty on call room sex. Lexie on the other hand had meant sleep, something she did in awful lot of in the last two weeks. Mark new that being pregnant was tiring but come on! He was a guy, a guy who loved Lexie but who loved sex almost just as much.

With sigh he turned to face a sleeping Lexie. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her and closed her eyes. If she was going to sleep he might as well catch some shut eyes as well. His eyes shot open when he felt a small kick against his hands. Looking at Lexie who was still asleep his eyes wondered to her stomach. Pushing her shirt up to uncover her stomach he placed both hands on it and waited. That's when he felt it again. The baby kicked! He just felt him or her kick!

"Lexie." Mark said shaking her to wake her up. "Lexie!" he said again as he tried to contain his excitement.

"I'm sleeping." Lexie mumbled as she turned over.

"The baby kicked!" Mark said happily as he grabbed Lexie's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Lexie said as she sat up, her hand still resting on her stomach, "It kicked! The baby kicked Mark!"

"I feel like I just told you this?"

"Oh shut up!" Lexie said with a laugh as Mark came and sat behind Lexie. Wrapping his legs around her waist he placed his hands on her bare stomach.

"It's amazing." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "I love you Lexie."

"I love you to Mark." She replied with a smile. This was the happiest she had been in awhile. Pregnancy was a pain, a big pain but that moment she felt her little boy or girl kick made it all worth it.

"Move in with me."

"Wait what?" Lexie said as she turned around to face Mark.

"Move in with me." Mark had planned on asking Lexie this ages ago, but some how not only Derek, but Callie had convinced him not too. Apparently her did things to fast, and that is how things got ruined.

"Mark I- I… you know how that ended last time." Lexie stuttered.

"This times different, were having a baby Lexie. A baby that needs to grow up in a stable environment. A home were both parents live."

"Mark I don't know." Lexie had been afraid this moment was coming. He had a point the baby needed to grow up with both parents, and it was pretty obvious that Mark and her were a couple. That didn't make it any better, she was scared to move in with Mark, last time they lived together they ended up breaking up.

"Things will be better this time. I promise, there isn't Sloane or the baby anymore. There is just us, and our baby."

"Ok." Lexie said with a smile nodding her head yes. "I'll move in with you."

"You will?" Mark asked happily.

"I will." She told his kissing him. "Your right this little guy or girl needs to live with both its mommy and its daddy."

"Speaking of this little guy or girl." Mark said as he stood up and put his hand out to help Lexie up. "It is time to figure out what we are having."

Lexie laid down with her belly showing as her OBGYN rubbed the wand along her stomach. They soon heard its heartbeat and she couldn't help but get excited. She loved when they got to see the baby, it made everything seem so much more real at the sound of the heartbeat.

"Alright ready to find out the sex?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Lexie and Mark both said at the same time.

"Congratulations. It's a little girl."

"Were having a girl." Lexie said with a smile.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Meredith, Alex, Jackson, and Christina were all waiting impatiently for the news.

"Ten bucks says it's a guy." Alex told the group as he pulled out a ten.

"Oh great just what we need." Christina said with an eye roll. "Another Sloan running around the place."

"I say it's a girl." Meredith said pulling out ten dollars as well as Jackson and throwing it on the table next to Alex's.

"What if it's a heshe?" Christina asked seriously.

"Like a hermaphrodite?" Jackson asked with a laugh.

"My niece is not going to be a hermaphrodite." Meredith said with disgust.

"You don't know that." Alex said taking a drink of his soda.

"What's going on over here?" Callie asked as her and Arizona came and joined the four surgeons.

"Were guessing if the babies a boy or girl." Jackson told them.

"Oh I love this game!" Arizona said excitedly.

"Wanna take a bet?" Alex asked.

Arizona frowned. "Oh I just do it for fun, I - I don't do bets."

"Of course you don't." Callie said with a laugh as she kissed her.

Meredith was about to say something when she spotted Mark and Lexie coming over to them hand in hand and big smiles on there faces "Well what is it?"

Lexie glanced over at Mark and then at the rest of them. "Were having a girl!" She said excitedly.

**Looks like there having a baby girl! Thanks for all the reviews I have tons of this story already written just trying to spread it out and keep ya on your toes =]. Don't wanna post it all at once.**

**XOXOJordan**


	17. Chapter 17

To say Lexie wasn't having a good day was an understatement, she was having a horrible day. At seven months pregnant Lexie felt like a whale. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She had been on her feet all day and they were killing her. She couldn't wait to just go home and have Mark give her a foot massage. Not to mention Kendal was pushing up against her bladder causing her to pee every five seconds. And to top it off she had lost a patient today, a little girl who was in a car accident with her mom. It made her think about Kendal, she wasn't even here yet and Lexie would do anything for her.

"Need a ride home?" Meredith asked her younger sister as she changed out of her scrubs. Lexie had got to the point were all she wore was her scrubs, they were the only thing that fit comfortably besides sweat pants.

"No I'm just going to meet Mark and head home." Lexie told her sister as she sat down and placed her hands on her sore back.

"I think he was upstairs talking with Amy." Meredith said with an eye roll. It was no surprise that neither of the Grey sisters really like Derek's sister. She was annoying and Lexie had always sensed that something had gone on between her and Mark.

"When does she go home?" Lexie asked her sister. "I don't trust her."

"Tomorrow." Meredith told her as she grabbed her coat and bag "See ya tomorrow." She told her sister. "And Lexie? Don't worry about Amy, Mark would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you and Kendal to much."

With a sigh Lexie headed towards Marks office. She was trying to trust Mark she really was. There was just something about Amy that bugged her and rubbed her the wrong way. She had secretly been praying for the day she would go home.

"Ready to go-" Lexie was about to say home when she was him. And her, kissing.

"He must have heard her voice because he pushed Amy away. "Lexie I-."

"You don't have to explain." Lexie said bitterly as she turned around. Mark cheated on her. And with Amy! How could he do this to her, to the baby?

"Lexie wait! Its not what it looks like." Mark said running after her, leaving Amy.

"She kissed me. She was coming on to me." Mark said. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had screwed things up once again.

"Mark look." It was Amy.

"Just go!" He shouted at her. "You did this you're the reason for all this."

"No Mark you are!" Lexie shouted back at him. "I can't believe you would do this to me or the -" A searing pain rippled threw Lexie's abdomen causing her to scream in pain. "Ahh." She said as tears filled her eyes. Something was wrong with the baby. Mark and Amy both came running towards Lexie. "Something's wrong." Lexie said as tears fell down her face. She couldn't lose the baby, she just couldn't. Another shot of pain came and she grabbed Marks hand crying harder. "It hurts Mark! The baby somthings wrong."

"You're a doctor!" Mark shouted at Amy. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know we need to get her to a room and get her checked out now." Amy told Mark with panic. She wasnt Lexies doctor how was she supposed to know what was wrong?

Mark was panicking. He couldn't lose this baby, or Lexie. He just couldn't. "Lex everything's going to be ok. Were going to get you checked out." Mark told her as he helped her stand up. That's when he saw the blood.

Soon everything happened at once. Lexie was rushed into a room were doctors began to do all kinds of things. She was hooked up to many machines as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Placental Abruption." The doctor finally settled on. Lexie was sitting in her hospital bed tears running down her check, as Mark held her hand. Mark may not have been a GYNO or an OBGYN but he new this was not good for Lexie, or the baby. "In your case your placenta is nearly completely separated from your uterus. There is a risk of the baby not getting enough oxygen or nutrients. So in your case we advice you have a cesarean section immediately."

Lexie looked at him wide eyed. "I cant have her yet. I'm only seven months along. Its - its to early."

"Lexie you need to do what is best for you and the baby." The doctor told the worried mom and father. "If you do not deliver now there is a chance your placental will detach completely from the uterus and that could cause dance for you and the baby."

"Is there something we can do to stall it, or maybe stop it from happening?" Lexie asked

"We can give you some medication but the likelihood of it working in your case is slim to none. Your placental is to detached already."

"Lexie." Mark said turning to his girlfriend. "You have to do this."

"But she will be so early, what if she doesn't make it." She said as she cried. She couldn't lose Kendal she was the best thing that had happened to her in the last year.

"There may be some complications after she is born but we wont know until then, and the risk of her staying in there are much higher then you having her."

"Mark what do I do?" Lexie asked as she turned to look at Mark. Saddness and worry filling her big brown eyes.

"Lexie you know what you have to do." He told her. "You're a good mom, you know what the right thing is." He said squezzing her hand.

He was right Lexie new it would be the right thing to have the c-section. As scared as she was the risks were higher if she didn't do it. "Ok." Lexie told Mark and the doctor with a nod. "Ill have the c-section."

"Alright we will get an OR ready and have you prepped for surgery."

"Everything is going to be alright Lex." Mark said as he held Lexie and rubbed her hair back. "You and Kendal are both going to be ok." Lexie just cried in Marks arms afraid for her unborn daughters life.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark and Lexie waited for that sound, that sounds that meant everything was going to be ok. That Kendal could breath on her own and that she had a very likely chance of surviving. When they didn't hear that sound, the sound of a crying baby they new something was wrong. Kendal Ann Sloan was born on February 23, 2011 at 11:09 pm weighing only 3.4 pounds and seven inches long. Being eleven weeks early, her lungs were not completely developed on her own and she was rushed over to the NICU.

Mark felt like this was all his fault. If Lexie hadn't seen him and Amy then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Kendal would still be developing and growing in the womb like she should be. Instead she was hooked up to a ventilator, to help her breathing and lying in a tiny incubator along with an IV, feeding tube and heart monitor hooked up to her.

"Your wife is in her room now." The nurse told Mark, he didn't even bother to correct her and tell her that Lexie was just his girlfriend. It didn't matter, what mattered was that Lexie was ok, and that hopefully Kendal would be too. Getting up from the rocking chair that he had been sitting in, staring at Kendal, he went to find Lexie.

"How is she?" Lexie asked when Mark entered the room. All she wanted was to see her daughter, she had to see her and make sure she was ok.

"The doctor is going to come talk to us." Mark said as he sat down in the chair by Lexie bed. Lexie looked tired and compleetly out of it. Her face was stained from the many tears she had cried and her hair was all matted. Not to mention she sounded slightly groggy from the pain killers. "Look Lex about earlier."

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is our daughter." Lexie told him as she reached out to grab Marks hand

"Alright I will get straight to the point." The doctor told the two parents as he walked into the room. "These next twenty four hours are going to be critical for little Kendal. Because Kendal's lungs are not completely developed she has Respirator Distress Syndrome or RDS and we have her on a ventilator as well as administrating her surfactant and steroids so that her lungs well develop fully." He explained. "She isn't able to eat on her own and we have her hooked up to IV fluids and a feeding tube. Lastly she had jaundice so she is getting phototherapy which should help with that."

"I want to see her." Lexie told Mark once she had heard everything she need from the doctor.

"Lexie, you just had surgery." Mark said with worry he didn't need anything to happen to Lexie too.

"I have to see her Mark." She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

"Alright." He said as he helped her into the wheelchair and headed to the NICU.

Lexie stared at her daughter in amazement. She was so tiny, so pale and so helpless looking. She had wires all over her as well as a space suit looking thing because the of phototherapy. Her eyes were blindfolded too, they didn't even no what color they where. Sticking her hand threw the hole she rubbed her thumb along the tiny babies head.

"Kendal its your Mommy." She told the baby with a smile. "Daddy's here too and we love you so much. If it wasn't for you me and daddy would never have got back together and I thank you for that. You and your Daddy mean the world to me. No matter how big of a dofus he is and lets other girls kiss him" She said looking up at him with a smile. That right there told Mark that everything would be ok. Maybe not now, maybe not in a few weeks or even a few months but someday it would be.

Mark smiled as he watched Lexie with Kendal, it was so obvious how much she loved that little girl and she wasn't even a day old.

"That is why you have to get bigger and stronger, so that you can come home with Mommy and Daddy. Your rooms all ready for you. Its pink and purple and you have a white round crib, there's butterflies and fairies all over the place. Aunt Meredith helped pick everything out, your going to love it."

"Lex I know you don't want to go but you need to rest." Mark told her as he came up behind her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Lexie just nodded and turned back to Kendal. "I love you sweet girl. Me and Daddy will be back first thing in the morning." She said as she rubbed her thumb one last time against her soft head.

Once the two had reached her hospital room Mark slowly helped her onto the bed. She was in pain and she was exhausted. She hated that she had to leave Kendal all alone. It broke her heart to see her little girl sick and in pain. She wished she could take all the pain away and hold her and make everything better.

"She well get better Lexie." Mark said as he crawled into bed next to Lexie and held her.

"I feel like this was my fault." Lexie told him with a sigh. "Maybe I had did something wrong during my pregnancy that caused this to happen."

"You did everything you were supposed to be doing, you took your prenatal vitamins, you are healthy balance meals, you cut down on your caffeine and you didn't work as long of hours as you were supposed to." He said rubbing her tangled hair out of her face. "You're a great mom Lexie, Me and Kendal both are lucky to have you in our lives."


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it has been forever! since I last updated. I'm soo sorry! We moved last month and we havent had internet on my lap top. I hope you enjoy this update!**

**XOXO Jordan**

Lexie smiled as she watched Kendal sleep the rise and falling movement of her chest was one of the best things in the world to see. It had been nearly a month since the little girl was brought into this world. She was getting better and stronger every day, she had been taken off the ventilator last week and able to breath on her own, which was a big accomplishment. She was gaining weight, slowly but she was gaining weight, now at a month only she weighed 4.6 pounds. She got a bottle every now and then but the majority of the time she was fed out of a feeding tube, they were hoping that by the end of the week she would be off it. Though they had to keep her in her incubator the majority of the time because she was still having trouble keeping her temperature at the right level.

They had gotten past the first month which was the hardest. When Kendal was a week old she contacted RSV or respiratory syncytial virus. Because her lungs were already under developed and she couldn't breath on her own her case was very sever. She was put on around the care clock and monitored very closely. Every day was touch and go for the young baby, some days were harder then others but she made it through and a week later the virus was gone and she began to thrive.

"Well if it isn't Kendal and her mommy." Jessica, one of the nurses Lexie had come to know and love said. Checking over Kendal's temperature, breathing and heart rate she grabbed a diaper and was about to change her when she saw the sad expression on Lexie's face. "Would you like to change her?"

Lexie's face lit up. "A-am I aloud to?" She asked nervously.

"You're her mom aren't you.?" Jessica said with a smile as she handed over the little diaper and wipes to Lexie.

Lexie was nervous at first, afraid that she might hurt Kendal but Jessica assured her that she was doing perfectly fine. Once she was finished and Kendal was tucked back into her incubator she finally relaxed. For the first time in a month she felt like a real mom. She hadn't been able to do much to help Kendal, mostly watching as the doctors took care of her.

She smiled when a freshly showered Mark walked over to her. "How's my little girl doing?"

"I changed her diaper!" Lexie said excitedly. "I feel like an actual mom."

Mark smiled at her excitement. Lexie hadn't been this happy in awhile. It was hard for her the first few weeks, it was hard for the both of them. To watch the doctors and nurses work around the clock to help there daughter survive and they couldn't do anything but watch. "That's great babe!" he said hugging her and giving her a kiss.

Jessica smiled at the couples enthusiasm. As a neonatal nurse you generally saw good, loving parents. Ones who cared for the child and would do so much for them. Mark and Lexie were special. Every time she saw them interact with each other or there daughter you could feel the love. This little girl lived not only because of the amazing staff and doctors that had taken care of her but it was the love of her parents. Babies sensed those things and Kendal was no exception. "She's doing great." Jessica told Mark. "Her breathing is stable as well as her temperature." She explained. "I have a feeling that by the end of the week you will be able to hold her and bath her."

Lexie couldn't help but start to cry. It had been so hard to not be able to hold Kendal and to comfort her. Even though she was doing great and thriving they didn't want to risk it. Her bed had special lights that helped with not only her jaundice but also regulating her temperature. So they kept her in it most of the time and she was given sponge baths.

"Lex don't cry." Mark said pulling her close. "This is a good thing."

"That's why I'm crying you goof!" she said with a laugh.

"If you guys want to go get something to eat I'll keep an eye on Kendal for you." Jessica told the two. All the other babies were doing fairly well, most of them were sleeping anyways.

Mark and Lexie nodded and headed off to the cafeteria. The two spent almost every minute in this hospital. Which wasn't a big deal they had pretty much lived here before. Lexie was on maternity leave and planned to be until Kendal was at least six months old and completely better. Mark had returned to work a week ago but he was taking shorter shifts, and when ever he got a break he went and spent it with Kendal or Lexie. Things weren't great but they were making it work.

"I got to go talk to Derek and Callie." Mark said as the walked through the halls of the hospital hand in hand.

"That's fine I'll go visit with Meredith." Lexie told him as she kissed him before bouncing off to find her sister. It didn't take long to find her, Meredith was in the cafeteria eating with Derek. "Marks looking for you." Lexie told him as she sat down in the seat next to Meredith and grabbing half her sandwich taking a bite.

"Sure go ahead take my sandwich." she said with an eye roll. "Why are you so excited?"

"I changed Kendal's diaper." She said beaming

"Is that why Mark wants to see me?" Derek asked. "I love my niece in all but he sure likes to brag about her."

"Pwobale." Lexie said with a mouth full of Meredith's sandwich. She was about to take another bite when Meredith snatched it out of her hands.

"Get your own." She said with a laugh

"I'll see you two later." Derek said kissing his wife by and walking off to find his best friend.

"There you are!" Mark said grabbing Derek's arm when he rounded the corner of the hall and pulling him into a on call room.

"If you interrupted my lunch date with my wife to brag about Kendal I'm gonna."

"Your gonna what?" Mark asked raising in eyebrow. "You know you love her."

"Alright fine." Derek said with a sigh. "What did she do today?" He asked excitedly.

"Lexie changed her diaper." Mark told him. "But that's not the point. The point is this." He said pulling out a little black box and handing it to Derek.

"Woah ring." Callie said as she walked into the on call room and grabbed it from Derek. "Pretty ring." She said with her eyes wide.

"When are you going to do it?" Derek asked.

"I wanna wait till Kendal's home and where in actual family." Mark told his two best friends with a smile. "But I need your help."


	20. Chapter 20

Lexie was holding a sleeping Kendal rocking her in a rocking chair in the NICU. She was finally starting to fill out and look like a regular baby, not that Mark or Lexie cared before. To the two of them Kendal was always beautiful. She was full of Lexie's dark chestnut locks and she had Marks blue eyes as well as his ears, and Lexie's nose. She was a perfect combination of the two of them.

Today was a special day for Kendal, Mark and Lexie. After being in the hospital for two and a half months little Kendal was strong enough to go home. She had been feeding on her own for the last month and was starting to pack on the pounds. Now at two and a half months old she weighed 6.8 pounds. She would have gotten to go home two weeks earlier but she once again contracted RSV and was put back on a ventilator. It wasn't nearly as serious this time seeing as she had completely developed lungs. Once she was better they decided to keep her there for another week just to make sure everything was ok with her. The only thing stopping her from going home was the car seat test. She had to be able to sit in her car seat for at least an hour with everything staying smooth and normal.

"Daddies late." Lexie told Kendal as she touched her little nose. The baby didn't bother to wake up. That was one thing Kendal was good at, sleeping. It seemed as sleeping and eating were the little girls two favorite things in the world. Which shouldn't surprise anyone she is after all a baby.

"Where is Mark?" Meredith asked as she walked into the NICU and immediately grabbed Kendal from Lexie's embrace and kissed her tiny forehead.

"He went to get the car seat." Lexie said as she stood up and stretched. She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there holding Kendal. "But that was nearly in hour ago."

"I'm sure he will be here soon." Meredith said not paying much attention to Lexie. All her attention was on the baby.

"Got the car seat." Mark said as he carried it into the NICU.

"About time. Lets do this so we can get are little girl home."

"It's about time." Mark told her with a laugh. "Three months is way to long to be in the hospital." Lexie picked Kendal up out of Meredith's arms and placed her into the car seat, buckling the straps carefully so she wouldn't pinch her.

"Alright." The nurse said walking over to the three. "As long as everything goes fine while she is in that car seat for the next hour, you are in the clear to taker her home."

Lexie and Mark sat down, staring at Kendal. They were nerves parents, they wanted everything to go smoothly so Kendal could finally after three months, go home. After an hour of waiting and nothing going wrong they got there wish. Kendal was going home.

"Welcome home Kendal" Lexie said with a grin as she unlocked the apartment and opened it for Mark who was carrying the car seat.

"She's sound asleep. Why don't you go put her in her basinet?" Mark asked as he picked the sleeping baby up and handed her to Lexie.

Grabbing Kendal, Lexie walked across the hall and into the babies nursery. Sitting inside the basinet was a little black box. Holding Kendal with one arm she used her other to pick up the box. "Mark what's-" turning around she found Mark down on one knee with a shiny ring in his hand.

"Your the person that changed me for the better. If it wasn't for you I would still be sleeping around with scrub nurses. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be the man you turn to when things get tough and the man you wake up next to every morning. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and have more kids with you. You and Kendal mean the world to me. The two of you our the best thing to ever happen to me. So Alexandra Carolyn Grey, will you marry me?" Once he was finished with his speech Mark stood up and filled in the space between them

Lexie didn't know what to say. Mark just proposed to her! He asked her to Marry her! She hadn't realized she was crying until he gently whipped the tears. Looking down and Kendal then back at Mark Lexie new what the right thing to do was. "Yes Marcus Dylan Sloan." She said with a smile. "I will marry you."

"Yes?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Lexie said with a laugh causing Kendal to squirm. "Oops."

"Let's put her down then go back to are room." Mark said with a wink. "And make this engagement official."

Later on that night Lexie laid in Marks arms. It was nearly two in the morning but she just couldn't sleep. Kendal had been fed and put back to bed an hour ago. Lexie new she should sleep whenever she got the chance but her mind was racing. Her and Mark were getting married. She know longer had a boyfriend, but a fiancé. She wasn't going to be a Grey anymore. Soon she would be a Sloan. How long should they wait till they got Married? Who was going to be in the wedding? Where would the ceremony take place?

"Get some sleep." Mark told her. Turning to face him she sighed.

"I can't sleep."

"Thinking to much?" She nodded. "It will all work out Lex."

"I know it will." She said as she kissed him and then cuddled up next to him, his arm wrapped around her tightly.

"Get some sleep." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "Ill get Kendal when she wakes up."

Lexie closed her eyes in did her best to fall next morning she woke up to find the spot next to her in bed empty. Slipping out of bed she quietly walked to the nursery. She smiled when she saw Mark rocking Kendal, talking to her gently.

"Mommy said yes." He told the little girl with a smile. "Your a very good secret keeper. I knew mommy would be surprised."

"Morning." Lexie said as she came up behind Mark, wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed both him and Kendal. "Did you feed her?"

"Fed and changed." Mark said as he sat up and the three walked into the kitchen. "How about some pancakes?"

"I would love some." Lexie said as she place Kendal on her play mat for some 'tummy time' "I can't wait till she crawls and talks." Lexie told Mark as she played with two ate the breakfast and played with Kendal some more.

Soon it was nearly ten in the morning. Time for Kendal to be fed and put down for a morning nap. The doctor had explained to them how important routine was in preemies, so they were trying to keep up with the one the NICU had formed.

"Nap time." Lexie said as she tickled her belly causing her to giggle. "I love you. Sweet dreams." She said as she gave Kendal her binky, turned on the mobile and turned of the light. "Do you mind if I go run a few errands?" She asked Mark who had turned the tv to the sports station. "She should be asleep for the next two or three hours."

"That's fine. I got things here." Lexie gave him a quick thank you and kiss before heading out the door. She had to find Meredith. Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the hospital and walked into the pit looking for her sister.

"Lex?" Meredith said running over to her sister. "Is something wrong with Kendal?" She asked worried.

"Look!" Lexie said with pure excitement as she held up her ring finger.

"He proposed?" Meredith asked.

"He proposed!" Lexie said happily. "It was so cute! I went to put Kendal in bed and there was a black box. So I turned around to ask Mark what it was and he was down on one knee!"

"Aw Lex I'm so happy for you." Meredith said as the two walked to the nurses station. "So nothings wrong with Kendal?"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "She's at home with Mark. Why would something be wrong?"

"She hasn't even been home for a day I didn't think you would leave her sight for at least a week." Meredith said with a laugh.

"I had to come tell you my news. Phone just would not do this ring justice." Lexie said with a laugh.

"Well in that case want to eat some lunch while your here?"

"Sounds good to me." Lexie said linking her arm with her sister as the two headed to the cafeteria.

**I hope every one is still interested in this story. I didnt get nearly as many reviews for the last chapter. Once again i'm sorry it took so long to update but I really hope you guys our still reading. So if you could please leave a review, just so I know there is still some interest. Thanks!**

**XOXOJordan**


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure you got this?" Lexie asked Mark. Kendal was now six months old and doing great. She was gaining wait like a champ. They had her on a high calorie formula to help with the weight gain and she now weights 13 pounds. She was a fast learner too. She could already say Ma, Da and ba, as well as crawl and sit up. She had just been put on solid foods and she was a little piggy. Her favorite food is anything with noodles. She could wave and she loved to pull her self up using anything she could get her hands on. "

Lex, I got this." Mark told her for the thousandth time as he gave Kendal who was sitting in her high chair, another bite of yogurt. Today was Lexie's first day back at work after being out for 6 months and she was nervous about leaving Kendal.

"I've never left her alone all day before." Lexie said with a pout.

"Ma." Kendal said with a giggle as she threw her bottle onto the floor.

"See she doesn't want me to go either." Lexie told Mark who just laughed.

"Lexie. Your working two days a week for 8 hours. I got this. We worked out are schedule to where one of us is almost always home with her. And if not we have plenty of friends willing to watch her. Go to work. Me and Kendal will be fine."

Lexie sighed. "Ok but call me if anything goes wrong!" She told him sternly. "Mommy loves you." She told Kendal as she kissed her bye. "Bye sweet girl." With a smile Kendal lifted her chubby little hand and waved back.

"Go save lives." Mark told her as he kissed her and pushed her out the door.

Lexie had had a fairly slow first day back. She didn't realize how easy it would be to get back in the swing of things. She had been gone for nearly 6 months but it was like she never left. She was in the middle of stitching up a little boy when Owen came into the pit.

"We got a trauma coming in!" He shouted as he threw the yellow trauma jackets at nearby surgeons, Lexie being one of them. Putting it on quickly she ran outside along with Alex, Jackson, and Meredith.

"23 year old male." The paramedic said as he opened up the ambulance doors. "GSW to the abdomen, left shoulder and right leg."

That's when Lexie froze. A GSW as in a gun shoot wound. This guy had been shot. Someone tried to kill this guy. Someone had shot her. No not someone Gary Clark had shot her. She couldn't move. The room began to spin and her breathing was getting harder. She heard someone yell her name. Was it Owen? Or maybe Meredith, she couldn't tell. Her balance began to get unsteady and that's when she fainted.

Lexie blinked a couple times her eyes adjusting to the light. Taking In her surroundings she realized she was in a cubical of the ER. Meredith was outside the curtain talking to someone she couldn't make out who but there was worry in her voice.

"Marks coming to take you home." Meredith told her younger sister. Lexie just nodded and began to play with the thin sheet that covered her. "What happened out there Lexie?"

"I - I don't know." She said with a sigh. "I saw the GSW victim in then I began to panic. I - saw Gary Clark and then it was like the shooting all over again. I panicked."

"Lexie he is dead."

"You think I don't know that?" Lexie shot back at her. "I was completely fine until today. I hadn't even thought about the shooting in months until now!"

Meredith just sighed and ran her hands threw her hair. "Once Mark gets here you can go home."

Right on queue Mark walked into the cubical, a happy Kendal on his hip. "Lexie." He said with worry as he came up to her bedside and kissing her. "What happened?" Mark new what happened. He new Lexie had freaked when she saw the GSW guy. It obviously brought back memories of the shooting, but he wanted her side of the story.

"Can we just go home?" Lexie asked quietly

"Of course we can." He told her softly as he handed Kendal to her and went off to find her discharge papers

The two arrived home and Kendal was fast asleep. Mark went and put her in her crib for her nap then went to find Lexie. He sighed when he saw her curled up in a ball on the couch crying. Sitting down next to her he pulled her up onto his lap and held her tightly.

"Shh Lex. Its ok." He said as he brushed her hair off her face.

"I just froze." She said in almost a whisper. "I feel so stupid. It was my first day back and I passed out."

"You are not stupid. You have gone through so much on the past year and a half. More then anyone ever should. You went through a shooting, then a daughter who spent the first three months of her life in the hospital. You are the strongest person I know Lexie Grey."

"Really?" She asked with sadness in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Really." He said with a smile.

"I thought I was over the shooting." She told him as she sat up in his arms and wiped away her tears. "I hadn't thought about it in months."

"There are going to be things that remind you of it. You can't just erase it from your memory. You just have to think of ways to deal with it." He told her.

"Kendal helps."

"Well there ya go. Just think of Kendal when something reminds you of it. Or even better if your with Kendal, cuddle with her and play with her."

"Ill try." Lexie told him with a sigh.

"That's all I ask."


	22. Chapter 22

**I think this story is slowly coming to an end. I have a few more chapters after this one, including Kendal's first Christmas, her first birthday and then of course the wedding. This chapter of the Sloan families life is about to finish. I am thinking of a sequel though. I'm not quite ready to put Mark, Lexie and Kendal to rest just yet. **

**XOXOJordan **

"Indoor."

"Outdoor."

"Indoor."

"Mark, outdoor." Lexie said with frustration. Her and Mark decided to discuss the wedding and start making plans. It was going good until they got to the topic of where the wedding should be held. Mark wanted a traditional indoor wedding, Lexie on the other hand wanted an outdoor wedding.

"Lexie." Mark said with just as much frustration. "We live in Seattle, where it rains, all the time."

"I don't care." She said stubbornly. Lexie was not giving up. She was going to get what she wanted and what she wanted was an outdoor wedding.

"Fine. Lets talk about who's going to be in it for now." Mark said. "Kendal's obviously going to the flower girl. The weddings in May she should be walking by then." Lexie wrote something down then looked back up at Mark.

"Do you want Derek to be your Best Man?" She asked him. "I'm going to ask Meredith too be my Maid of Honor."

"Of course Derek's going to be my Best Man. Who else do you want in it?"

"I think those two our just fine. I like smaller better."

"Alright small it is." Mark said agreeing then looking at his watch. It was nearly two. "You better get ready to leave your appointments in twenty minutes." He said getting up from the kitchen table and giving Lexie a kiss. Every since the incident at the hospital a two months ago Lexie had been going back to see Dr. Perkins. They seemed to be helping which was a good thing. She would never get completely over the shooting and that day, but she was learning to cope with it.

"Make sure Kendal doesn't sleep too long." She told Mark as she grabbed her coat and headed for the front door.

Mark figured now would be a great time to wake up little Kendal. She had been sleeping since noon and if she didn't wake up soon there was no way she would sleep that night. Opening the door to her room he smiled when he saw that Kendal had already woken up. She had pulled herself up using the railing of the crib and had a big grin on her face.

"Hey pumpkin." Mark said happily as he picked her up and threw he in the air, then catching her, which caused her to let out a giggle. "Lets get your put changed you stink." After he had changed her, and played with her a little more the two headed towards the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch today?" He asked her as he placed her in the highchair then gave her a sippy cup with water in it. They had just started teaching her to use one and she was catching on quickly. "How about some mashed potatoes?" Kendal just let out a laugh before throwing her cup on the floor.

After heating up the potatoes Mark grabbed a chair and sat in front of Kendal ready to feed her. Kendal on the other hand had other plans. Opening her mouth she took a bite of the potatoes willingly but it didn't take more then two seconds for her to spit them out. Right into Marks face. Mark new he had to keep his cool. He couldn't get mad at Kendal she was just a baby. To her this was a game. Grabbing a towel he wiped his face.

"Alright you don't want potatoes how about we try something else." Mark opened the fridge to find something else to feed Kendal. She usually wasn't a picky eater. He found a container with yesterdays dinner, spaghetti and heated that up. Taking his spot in the chair he scoped up a spoonful of cut up spaghetti and feed that to Kendal. Kendal made a funny face and once again spit out the noodles. This time it thankfully landed on the tray and not Marks face. Now Mark was getting annoyed and he was running out of options. Instead of opening the fridge this time he went to search the pantry. There had to be something that Kendal would eat. The top shelf was where Lexie usually kept the babies food. Today though it was almost bare except for a bag of graduate cookies and a macaroni and cheese dinner.

Mark gave the mac and cheese a shot. Kendal ate the first few bites but then she spit it out with a scrunched up face. "Yuck." she told Mark.

"Kendal Sloan." He told her sternly. You have got to eat lunch or else mommy is going to kill me." Mark said with a sigh. Why was Kendal not eating? Heading back to the pantry he grabbed a cookie. She had to eat that she loved cookies. Holding out the cookie for her to take she ignore it.

"No." She told him as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Well looks like your not getting any lunch at all." Mark said annoyed as he picked Kendal up and placed her down on the ground. Sitting down she crawled off into the living room in search of some toys.

Mark found Kendal playing with toys and he figured now would be he perfect time to get some work done. Sitting down on the couch he grabbed a few medical journals and began to read one. Kendal had a different idea, crawling over to the couch she pulled her self up and tried to climb onto Marks lap but was not successful.

"Daddy will lift you up here but you got to let me read this. Ok" He asked as he lifted her onto his lap. Kendal leaned back and sat there for a few minutes but she soon got bored and started to squirm around. "Kendal I'm going to put you down if you don't stop." Mark said sternly. "I have to get this done for work." She continued to squirm. Mark gave her one more warning and when that didn't work he placed her back on the floor. Kendal's little lip began to quiver and she burst into tears.

"When is your mommy coming home?" Mark asked annoyed as he placed his journal down and picked up Kendal. He usually loved spending the day with Kendal but today she just was not in a great mood. "Maybe you need a diaper changed." He told the little girl and they went up to her room to change her. She had pooped, so Mark hoped that a fresh diaper would make her happier. This time as he took her downstairs ht turned the TV on to cartoons and placed her in front of it. They usually didn't let Kendal watch TV but times like these caused for drastic measures. The TV occupied her all for five minutes then they were back at square one.

The rest of the afternoon went like this. Mark tried everything in his right mind to make Kendal happy but nothing was working. She didn't want to play, she didn't want to watch TV or eat food. Nothing made her happy. Finally six o'clock rolled around and Lexie came home.

"How was my little girl today?" She asked as she spotted the crying baby in Marks arms.

"She was one crabby baby." Mark said standing up and walking over to Lexie, handing her the crying baby and giving her a quick kiss.. "I tried everything I can not figure out what she wants." He told her with a moan.

"Did you try her binky?" Lexie asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed one from the drawer that they kept them in. Mark just stared in disbelief as he saw Kendal's face lighten up and she smiled when she got her binky.

"All she wanted was that darn binky?" Mark asked as he plopped down on the couch. "How did I not think of that?"

"It's a mom thing." Lexie said with a smirk. "Daddy will learn one day wont he?" Lexie asked Kendal as she tickled her belly causing the little girl to laugh. Mark just glared at the two before he picked up his journal and went back to reading. Lexie just let out a laugh as she got down on the floor and played with Kendal.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas was always Lexie's favorite holiday. She loved everything about it, the lights, the cheer, the gifts. To her Christmas meant spending time with the people you loved most in life and for her that was Mark and Kendal. She didn't care about anything as long as she had those two.

"A little to the left." Lexie told Mark and Derek. The two were in the middle of setting up the tree and they were getting slightly annoyed. Every time they thought they had it perfect Lexie would have them move it to the right or a little to the left. "Ok perfect!" She said with a smile.

"Who new Little Grey was such a perfectionist with trees." Derek said standing up and popping his back.

"I want Kendal's first Christmas to be perfect." She told the two as she picked up Kendal who let out a cough. She had been fighting a cold for the last week and she still wasn't over it. Lexie placed her hand on Kendal's forehead only to find out that her fever was back again. "Mark I'm going to give her some more medicine will you bring down the decorations from the storage closet?"

"Sure." Mark said as he and Derek went to receive the boxes.

"I hate that your sick on Christmas eve baby." Lexie said soothingly to Kendal. Kendal just laid her head on her moms shoulder. You could tell she wasn't feeling good. She was usually a happy energetic baby, always laughing and playing, but these last few days she has wanted to spend most of her time sleeping. She wouldn't eat and it was hard enough to get her to drink water. She even stayed home while Mark and Derek went and cut down the tree, both Lexie and Mark thought it was for the best, they didn't want her to get more sick.

After giving her some Tylenol for her fever Lexie went to set her down on the couch but she just fused. Kendal had become very clingy while she was sick, only wanting Mark or Lexie to hold her and not put her down.

"Kendal mommy's gotta help daddy with the tree." Lexie told her as she pushed her hair out of her clammy face.

"No." Kendal said shaking her head before laying it back on Lexie's shoulders.

"Do you want daddy to hold you?" Mark asked Kendal as he held out his arms for her.

"No."

"Lets try giving her some water." Lexie said as she sat down on the couch with Kendal still in her arms. Mark returned a few moments later with a pinky sippy cup in hand, holding it out for Kendal, she just shook her head no and held onto Lexie's shirt.

"She really most not feel good." Mark said as he sat down next to Lexie.

"Have you called her doctor?" Derek asked when he returned from the bathroom.

"No." Lexie said looking at Mark. "Will you take her while I go call?" Mark gently picked up a now sleeping Kendal and laid her on his chest, it was on of her favorite places to sleep. Lexie went off to call the doctor.

"Well im going to head home so you guys can take care of Kendal." Derek said grabbing his coat.

"Thanks for helping today." Mark told him.

"No problem call me if you guys need anything." he waved a goodbye to Lexie who was on the phone with the doctor and headed out the door.

Mark hated when Kendal was sick. She just wasn't herself and you could tell she felt awful. He just wanted to make her feel better and for her to be back to her normal happy self. Kendal being to fuss and he rubbed soothing circles along her back to make her feel better. Her breathing was sounding much more heavier and congested which was not good. Lexie returned a few minutes later with a frown on her face.

"She said if her fever doesn't go down within the next few hours to bring her into the hospital."

"All we can do is wait." Mark told her with a sigh as he looked at there sleeping baby. "Why don't we take her clothes off. It might make her temperature go down."

Two hours later Kendal's fever still had not gone down completely. She had woken up crying and they just could not calm her down. Nothing was making her happy and it didn't help that the crying was making her cough and have trouble breathing. Lexie and Mark decided it was time to go to the hospital.

"What are you guys doing here?" Callie asked when the three entered the ER.

"Kendal's sick." Mark told her as he nodded his head to the sleeping baby. The car ride had put her to sleep, thankfully.

"I'll page Arizona." Callie said. She new Mark and Lexie would want the best for there daughter.

"What's wrong with Kendal?" Arizona asked when she came rushing over to them and picking up the baby.

"She had a cough this past week and a slight fever but it wasn't nearly this high before. The doctor told us to bring her in if it didn't go down." Lexie told Arizona as they headed to a exam room.

Arizona gave Kendal a full exam before deciding on what the exact problem was. "She has and ear infection in both ears and it seems as she might have had a small case of the flu. That has mostly passed but it has led her to be dehydrated. Were going to hook her up to IV fluids and antibiotics, you should be able to take her home in the morning."

"But she will be ok?" Lexie asked with worry as she held her little girl in her arms.

"She should be perfectly fine." Arizona assured the two worried parents. "If you want will go take her up to the pediatric floor and get her admitted."

Mark and Lexie watched Kendal all night long. Arizona told them over and over again that the now sleeping baby would be fine but they still worried. While Kendal rested and got lots of sleep they just watched her. Arizona had also given her a breathing treatment which helped her tremendously, she now wasn't breathing nearly as hard.

Lexie was leaning against Marks shoulder asleep when she heard a giggle, followed by another giggle. Then something hit her. Opening her eyes she found Kendal awake and laughing. Her IV had been taken out of her arm and she was standing up in the crib.

"You look much better." Lexie said picking up Kendal and kissing her.

"We took her IV out about ten minutes ago." Arizona told Lexie as she entered the room with a sippy cup in her hand "She woke up a very happy baby." She said as she handed Kendal the cup. "Its Pedialight. I have a prescription of antibiotics for the ear infection and I would give her Pedialight for the next week or so. Just to get her strong and healthy again, she lost a few pounds while she was sick." Arizona explained.

"Thank you so much!" Lexie said as she gave her a hug.

"Its my job." Arizona said with a laugh. "Plus you know we all love Kendal."

Mark had woken up and grabbed Kendal from Lexie. "Merry Christmas pumpkin." He said happily as he threw her in the air and caught her. This was on of Kendal's favorite games to play with her daddy.

"You guys have a great Christmas." Arizona said as she began to leave the room. "Will I be seeing the three of you at Derek and Meredith's for dinner tonight?"

Mark looked at Lexie then down at the baby he was holding. "I don't know. We might just spend our first Christmas together alone as a family."

"Well I hope you guys have a good one." Arizona said with a smile.

The rest of the day was spent together as a family. They sat around the fire in the living room watching Christmas movies and playing with Kendal and her new toys. They ate the Christmas cookies that Santa had left on the plate and that night they all slept together on the couch as one happy family. Despite Kendal being sick, it was a great Christmas in the Sloan household.


	24. Chapter 24

'Don't drop it!" Lexie told Mark frantically who was caring Kendal's birthday cake.

"I'm not going to drop it." He told her with a chuckle.

Lexie had been going crazy for the past week trying to get everything ready for Kendal's first birthday. She invited nearly half the hospital along with Marks family and then her small family. They were having it at there new house. It was a two story house with four bedrooms, three and half baths. They had a basement that Mark turned into his and Lexie's office. Kendal had a room and a play room. There was a fenced in back yard and it wasn't far from the hospital or Meredith and Derek's. It was the perfect house to have a family in.

Once the cake had been sat down Lexie breathed. "You need to calm down." Mark told her coming up behind his fiancé and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head, then her neck.

Lexie let out a small grown of pleasure. "I can't people are going to start arriving in two hours and neither us or Kendal is even dressed and ready."

"You go get ready and rest, you said it yourself that your stomach wasn't feeling so great again. I'll let Kendal sleep for a few more minutes then get her ready."

"Ok." Lexie said but not completely sure . "Don't forget she is supposed to wear her pink dress. And put her hair in a pony tail!" She yelled as Mark pushed her up the stairs.

"How are you doing?" Mrs. Sheppard asked Lexie later on that afternoon. The party had been in full swing for a couple hours. Kendal was somewhere with Mark and Lexie took the time to set down and rest. She was feeling exhausted and her feet were killing her.

"I'm doing good. I go see Dr. Perkins once a month now but I'm doing good." Lexie told her with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you and Mark are doing so well. Kendal is just getting so big."

"I know I cant believe it was a year ago today she was born. She doesn't even look like she was a premi." Lexie said with a smile as she watched Mark and Kendal. Mark was throwing Kendal up in the air as she laughed. It was one of her favorite games to play with her daddy. "If you will excuse me Mrs. Sheppard I think its time to open up presents and have cake."

"No problem Lexie."

Lexie walked over to were Mark and Kendal were talking with Derek and Meredith. Meredith was holding Kendal. "How about some presents?" Lexie asked Kendal as Meredith handed her over.

"Wanna go open up presents with Mommy?" Mark asked. Kendal nodded her head yes with a laugh and clapped her hands as the four adults laughed.

By the time cake and presents were over the crowed started to die down. The only guest still there were Derek and Meredith. Lexie didn't realize how exhausted she was until she got the chance to sit down. Kendal was asleep in her play pen so she sat down on the couch just to rest her eyes for a moment, however she ended up falling asleep.

"Hey thanks for helping to clean up." Mark told Derek as the two took down the decorations in the kitchen and Meredith did the dishes.

"No problem. I think Kendal has enough toys to last her a lifetime." Meredith said with a chuckle.

"I think Lexie planned on donating some of them to the hospital daycare and playroom. No one year old needs that many toys."

"Speaking of Lexie where is she?" Derek asked as he folded the birthday banner.

"She went to put Kendal down in her playpen not to long ago." Mark told them as he stepped down off the ladder and walked into the living room.

Lexie was laying down on the couch eyes closed snoring softly. He could tell she was exhausted. Draping the cover that was on the back of the couch he covered her up with it, kissing her forehead. He then walked over to make sure Kendal was ok before heading back into the kitchen.

"She fell asleep." He told the two.

"Did she ever get over that flu bug she had last week?" Meredith asked as she placed the half eaten cake in the fridge. "She seemed exhausted today."

"Her stomach was a little upset today but she didn't want to take a break. She wanted Kendal's birthday to be perfect. I think she was just stressed about the party and the wedding coming up."

"Maybe she's pregnant." Meredith said with a shrug.

"What?" Both men said in shock as they turned to look at the older Grey.

"It makes since. She's been tired lately, she hasn't been feeling good and lets face It you two do have an awful lot of sex."

"How do you know that?" Mark asks with a blush as Derek laughs.

"Sisters talk."

"She cant be pregnant." Mark tells her. "She's on the pill."

"You're a doctor you know the pill doesn't always work." Derek told him.

Later on Mark picked up a sleeping Kendal to take to bed before waking up Lexie. He couldn't help but smile at his little girl sleeping in his arms. Him and Lexie hadn't talked about having more kids but they never used one hundred percent protection. Sure she was on the pill but Derek was right the pill didn't always work. Then he remembered how she had been on antibiotics around a month or so ago for a UTI. Antibiotics tended to counteract with birth control pills and not work. Was she pregnant? Things were so different then they were when they found out about Kendal. They were happily in love kidding married very soon. They could handle another baby couldn't they?

"I love you baby girl." Mark said as he laid Kendal down in her crib and kissing her forehead. Grabbing her binky off her dresser he handed it to her and she popped it into her mouth going right back to sleep.

Heading back downstairs he went to wake Lexie up. He figured that tomorrow in the morning he would talk to her about taking a test.


	25. Chapter 25

"You look gorgeous." Thatcher told Lexie as he linked his arms with hers and took there place.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Lexie asked quietly.

"Alexandra I could not picture you with any other guy but Mark." Thatcher told her with a smile. "You and Kendal are his world and I know he would never ever do anything to hurt you."

"I love you daddy." Lexie said with a smile.

"I love you too baby girl." Thatcher said as he wiped away Lexie's stray tear.

The wedding march began to play and Meredith and Derek walked down the isle with Kendal walking between them. They had decided to stick with a small wedding only having Meredith, Derek and Kendal in it. Meredith was in a long yellow dress while Derek was in a simple black tux and Kendal had on a white dress with yellow embroidering. The wedding ended up being indoors even though Lexie wasn't fond of the idea. However rain had been in the forecast and they did not want to chance it.

"Ready?" Thatcher asked once it was there turn.

"As ready as ill ever be." Lexie told him with a smile as they made there way down the isle.

Mark watched as Lexie walked down the isle with Thatcher and couldn't help but fell like the happiest man alive. She was breath taking in her wedding gown. He new that this was the right thing. Lexie was the girl of his dreams, the mother of his daughter, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and grow old with.

"Take care of her." Thatcher tells Mark once they reach the stage were there standing.

Mark nods and watches as Lexie kisses her father then takes Marks hand.

"Mark and Lexie have decided to recite there own vows." The preacher tells the audience. "Mark," He said nodding towards him

"Lexie Grey I new from that moment you came into my hotel room that I would not be able to get you out of my head. You seduced me that night in a way that I had never been seduced before. I was Mark Sloan, the man whore, I was the one who was supposed to be doing the seducing. However here you came knocking at my door looking sexy as ever i might add." He said with a smile as the crowd let out a chuckle. "And my world changed. What we thought was going to be a one night stand turned into love and before I could stop it from happening I fell in love with you. I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives, I want to be there for the good and the bad. You and Kendal are my world and without the two of you I would not be who I am today." He told her with a smile as he wiped away the tears that silently fell down her face.

"You made me realize that I was more then just a dumb old intern. You taught me things that most interns would never learn. You trusted me not only professionally but in our relationship. We had a 3 percent survival rate and even though there were times were I thought we were going to crumble, we made it through. You have stuck by my side through everything. You are not only the father of my child and my lover, but you are my best friend, my soul mate, my other half. Not everyone is lucky enough to find there perfect match yet I was." She said with a smile as tears streamed down her face.

"By the power vested in me I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan."

Before the preacher even told them to kiss the bride Lexie snaked her arms around Marks neck and he placed his arms on her hips kissing her with more love and passion then the two had ever felt.

"I love you Mrs. Sloan." Mark said with a smile as him and Lexie danced together later on that night. The wedding reception was being held at a near by hall. It had been decorated perfectly with yellow daises. The majority of the hospital seemed to be there along with both Mark and Lexie's family.

"I love you too Husband." She replied with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"When do you think we should tell them?" Lexie asked with a grin. The two had a pretty big announcement to make.

"How about right -" Before Mark was able to finish there was a clicking sound and both Derek and Meredith walked up to the stage.

"First off, I would like to congratulate the bride and the groom." Derek started. "I know that at first I was not found of both Mark and Lexie relationship, but it grew on me. Lexie is good for Mark, she changed him in ways that I don't think any other woman could. She tamed him, making him settle down and allowing him to start the family that he wanted. I wish the both of you the best in life." Derek told the two as he raised his glass one more time. "Cheers!"

The crowd cheered once more as Lexie and Mark hugged both Derek and Meredith.

"Now me and Lexie have one more announcement to make." Mark said as Lexie picked up Kendal. "Do you want to do the honors?" He asked turning to Lexie.

"In about six months Kendal will be excepting a little brother or sister!" Lexie said happily as Mark wrapped his arms around her.

The two were soon followed by many hugs and congratulations.

Mark didn't know were his life would take him and Lexie, he didn't know how is life was going to shape out in the next five, or even ten years. But he did know one thing, this moment, with his two favorite girls in his arms, he would not trade it for the world.

THE END.

**I'm sad to say that When Tragedy Strikes has come to in end. I loved writing this story and I am so glad that everyone enjoyed it so much. Reviews would be much welcomed since this was the final chapter of the story. I hope you continue to read the rest of my Mark and Lexie stories and any that I make in the future.**

**XOXOJordan**


End file.
